The Glee Project: Raise Your Glass
by TheGleekFromDeathlyHallows
Summary: Mr. Shuester comes up with a new series of assignments for his new Glee Club, and manages to pull in some of his old students/friends/colleagues to help out./Life with Glee isn't always a party, but Damian McGinty sure as hell finds himself enjoying it.
1. The Eyes Held Secrets

**Hi guys! **

**So, I've kind of fallen in love with The Glee Project and Damsay (Damian McGinty and Lindsay Pearce), so I kinda decided to do a story on them - so, yes. Damsay endgame, at least that's what I have envisioned, but I'll probably never finish this story, so keep egging me on if you want to see more chapters! **

**This chapter isn't so good... at least, I don't think it is. Yes? No? I dunno, I'll just shut up before I start rambling.**

* * *

"Lindsay?" the brunette Cheerio glanced up at the curly-haired Spanish teacher, "There's a new kid at the office - Damian, I think it was. Would you go collect him for me? I'll get a mentor for him while you're gone."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back." Lindsay replied softly, and said her goodbyes to the two redheads sharing her desk.

Marissa murmured a goodbye, and went back to scribbling in her student diary.

"You alright, Linds? You're kinda quiet today," Hannah asked with a sympathetic smile.

Lindsay looked over at Hannah blankly, but smiled hurriedly. "I'm fine, Hannah, just... I stayed up last night working on the yearbook." She threw together quickly, and Hannah seemed to buy it.

Marissa looked up with inhuman speed, '_Liar_' she mouthed, her eyes without malice.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes." Lindsay told Marissa pointedly, and the Cheerio nodded and went back to her diary for a second time.

"We'll still be here," Hannah promised, smiling still.

"You better." Lindsay returned in a pathetic attempt to start a rally with Hannah, possibly delaying her departure.

"Get goin', Linds." Hannah looked towards the door and back at Lindsay who stood up with a sigh and strode out purposely, wanting to pat down the Cheerio's skirt so none of the boys could get a peek.

* * *

Figgins' secretary smiled in a predatory way as Lindsay entered the office, making the girl shiver involuntarily. "I'm here for the new student...?"

A young-looking boy poked his head around the corner and grinned at the stranger, seemingly glad for someone to take him away from the secretary.

"Damian, Damian McGinty." He introduced himself, and Lindsay smiled internally at his accent.

"I'm Lindsay Pearce," Lindsay said and Damian stood up, muttering a forced goodbye to the secretary who smiled back in her predator-stalking-their-prey way.

"Thank you," Lindsay said to the secretary in an attempt to be polite, "Let's go, Damian." She couldn't help but snicker at his hopeful expression.

Damian went up to the door and held it open for Lindsay, who looked at him uncertainly, "My parents taught me to be a gentl'man." Damian explained, blushing.

Lindsay nodded in understanding, "Don't be ashamed, we don't get those a lot around here is all."

"Hm." Damian murmured and Lindsay stepped through the door and her and Damian set off down the hall.

"What year are you in? You seem pretty young," Lindsay asked, feeling awkward in the silence.

"I'm finishing Junior year," Damian answered, "My dad says that I have a baby face."

Lindsay laughed softly, "Yeah, I'm in junior year too." She mentioned.

"Awesome, I might have a couple classes with someone I know." Damian grinned at her, "Look, I'm gonna ask you a couple questions, just random stuff, to get to know you. Is that okay?"

Lindsay nodded, though she felt wary inside.

"Favourite colour?"

"Green, dark green specifically." Lindsay answered, feeling a little lighter. Maybe Damian would only ask shallow things, _hopefully _he would only do so.

"Favourite book?"

"Shakespeare, or perhaps The Chronicles Of Narnia." Hard choice, Lindsay decided. She really did love reading any books.

"Any pets?"

"Two dogs, but one is my brothers." Heath's dog, actually. Heath, the brother who _did _make a name for himself, the over-achieving brother.

"Favourite Disney movie?"

"Probably _Beauty and The Beast_, overall." _Tangled _and _Hunchback of Notre Dame _were close seconds.

"Best friend? Just one,"

Lindsay glanced over at him and thought for a moment, "Hannah McIalwain, but Marissa von Bleicken is a _really _close second, trust me."

"Singer or a dancer?"

That was the million dollar question, to Lindsay. Glee Club lead or a Cheerio? "Can't I be both?"

"Only if you really believe you're really both," Damian replied wisely.

"Singer, first and foremost." Lindsay answered finally, "Always."

"Video games or shopping?"

"Video games!" _Call of Duty, Halo _sprung to mind and Lindsay blushed with a nervous laugh.

"Place you've always wanted to visit?"

"Ireland or Italy."

Damian grinned and Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Alright, last question and I'll get out of your hair. Favourite song?"

"_Blackbird_ by The Beatles or _Defying Gravity _from the musical _WICKED_."

Lindsay was actually disappointed when they reached homeroom, she had actually been having fun with Damian and had forgotten everything that was hanging over her head.

"We should hang out sometime..." Damian stated bashfully, "I mean, we don't have to. The woman at the office said something about you Cheerios being real popular at this school and having the new Irish kid might mess with your popu-" Lindsay placed her finger over Damian's mouth and laughed a soft, melodical laugh.

"We'll hang out sometime, you can meet my friends and I'll meet all the new friends you've managed to make with your accent, all right?" Lindsay lowered her finger and walked back into the classroom. "Mr. Shue said he'd get you a mentor, so just go talk to him! He's the teacher up front."

"Thanks, Lindsay."

"... Call me Linds, Damian."

"Only if you call me Damo."

* * *

"He's cute," Lindsay looked over at Marissa as she plopped down into her seat. "The kid you brang here, what took you so long? Oh, did you two take a detour into a janitor's closet? Figgins put photos in there, at least, Samuel thinks so."

"... I'm sorry, did you just say more than three syllables to me? Oh my gosh, I need to go throw a party! Invite everyone, Hannah! EVERYONE!" Marissa blushed and everyone turned towards Lindsay, looking fairly amused.

"Lindsay, keep it down." Mr. Shuester scolded, but there was no mistaking the amusement in his tone.

"Sorry, sir! I was excited, because Marissa here was actually initiating a CONVERSATION with ME!" Lindsay replied, and Mr. Shuester just shook his head and looked back down at the work on his desk.

"I'm sorry, Linds, for being so short with you. You've been nothing but nice to me and I've just been a total bitch," Marissa smiled hopefully at Lindsay.

"Oh, you're lucky I love you, M." Lindsay hugged Marissa, and bought Hannah into the hug, for the girl was looking more than a little left-out.

"I love you guys," Hannah said, muffled by all the fabric and hair and whatnot.

Lindsay forced a smile, and the girls pulled away from the hug.

"All right, you guys can go to your next class!" Mr. Shuester dismissed the class, and Lindsay was first out the door.

_How can I keep lying to them? _The same thought ran through her head, and Lindsay felt like she was being crushed by the guilt.

For a moment, Lindsay wished that she had the familiar Irish boy pestering her with irrelevant questions once again.

Because then, she'd forget everything. Just for a second.

* * *

Turns out that the odds were in her favour, as Damian McGinty showed up to her Pre-Calc class and the teacher told him to take the only empty seat in the room, and Lindsay couldn't help but grin as Damian sat down in the chair next to her.

"Well, well. If it isn't Miss. Pearce." Damian grinned back at her.

Lindsay turned to Damian, and smiled. "Hi, Damian. Who'd you get for your mentor?"

Damian glanced behind him, "Cameron Mitchell, you know him?"

"Y-Yeah, I know him." Lindsay said softly, wondering whether she should cry or throw up. Damian liked her, he didn't know about Lindsay and her past, and Cameron, Cameron Mitchell, the guy she had once seen(she still did) as a best friend could ruin it _all_. "Um, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Damian looked at her, concern evident in his gaze. "Lindsay...?"

Lindsay just shook her head and the teacher let her go without much more conversation, and Lindsay absolutely floored it out of there.

* * *

"I have no idea where I'm going," Lindsay muttered to herself, regretting leaving the classroom in such a manner. Damian might've been worried, and Lindsay felt horrible for potentially worrying the boy, just because she was insecure about her past.

"Linds! Lindsay Heather Pearce!" Well, shit.

"Robert Cameron Mitchell." Lindsay returned blandly, turning around to face the blonde ginger.

"Why'd you leave like that? Damian's real worried." Cameron informed her, looking so concerned that Lindsay's stomach churned.

"I just... I needed a minute, Cameron." Lindsay stated feverishly, "Tell Damian I'm fine, I'm sorry, whatever. I just need to be alone, okay?" she inched back ever-so-slightly.

"Linds, I'm not going to leave you alone," Cameron said firmly, watching Lindsay slowly back up. "You look like you're about to throw up, and I'm not leaving you alone _this _time, never again, Linds."

Lindsay stopped for a second, "What happened last time wasn't your fault, Cameron." And then she ran like hell to the nearest bathroom.

_Dammit, Cameron._

Couldn't a girl just get some peace around here?

Lindsay shoved through the door and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, not even bothering to lock the door - Cameron wouldn't come into the girls bathroom unless he was slushied, and that hadn't happened for a while.

"Linds?" ... Dammit, she could not read this boy.

Cameron entered the cubicle and remembered to lock the door, unlike the girl on the floor before him.

"Cameron, just go away. Please?" Lindsay pleaded, determined not to cry in front of Cameron - no no no.

"I told you I wasn't leaving." Cameron said gently, and he slid to the floor, sitting behind Lindsay. "I'll stay here until you feel like you can get up and leave."

Lindsay sighed and fell into a position besides Cameron, "It's just so hard, y'know? Having all this over my head, just hanging.."

"C'mere," Cameron wrapped an arm around her and Lindsay leaned into his side. "I love you, alright? You and Hannah are like sisters to me, and trust me, Linds: I will _get _him for this, trust me."

"Cameron, please. Just let it go, he can't hurt you any more, he's gone." For a minute, Lindsay felt like a small child, pleading for the bogeyman to leave them alone.

"He still hurts you, Linds. He's still there for you, isn't he? You're the one I'm worried about, not me. Don't worry about me, worry about _you_, only you." Cameron whispered, and pressed a kiss to the top of Lindsay's head.

"It's not that simple, Cam," Lindsay cried. "Sing to me?"

"For you? I'll sing any song in the world."

"Kate Vogele, you remember when we did an assignment on her?" Lindsay asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah - all right." Lindsay giggled a little at Cameron's expression, but the boy began to sing - very quietly.

_Tears are formin' in your eyes  
A storm is warnin' in the sky  
The end of the world, it seems  
You bend down and fall on your knees  
Well, get back on your feet, yeah_

_Don't look away, don't run away_  
_Baby, it's only life_  
_Don't lose your faith, don't run away_  
_Baby, it's only life_

_You were always playin' hard_  
_You never could let down your guard, no_  
_Oh, but you can't win if you never give in_  
_In to that voice within, it's sayin' pick up your chin_  
_Baby let go of it, yeah_

Cameron held Lindsay while she cried, being the faithful best friend he always was.

"Lindseh'? Cameron?" Lindsay straightened up and swiped angrily at her tears as Damian glanced into the bathroom.

"One sec, Damian." Cameron called, "We're in here."

"... And what exactly are you doing?" Damian asked suggestively, and Cameron reached up to unlock the door.

"Nothing, Linds just needed a hug." He answered calmly and stood up, pulling Lindsay up with him. "Look, she's in one piece, kinda."

Lindsay smiled over at Damian, who smiled back.

"I'm glad you're alright, Lindsay." Damian said honestly, "Well, I hope you're okay - I mean, how can I know that you're actually okay? You look okay but you might be fighting a war inside, and that sucks. From what I can tell, I mean. It must suck-" he was interrupted by the same finger and melodical-but somehow broken laugh.

"I will be fine, Damian. Soon, all right?" Lindsay nodded to herself, "Now let's go back to class."

Cameron cleared his throat loudly, "Linds, not that you aren't stunning and all, but you may want to wash your face. It's kinda obvious you've been crying,"

Lindsay laughed, and nodded again. "Yeah, I'll do that. You two get out of here, you shouldn't be here in the first place! Out!" she pointed to the door, and the two boys walked out, laughing and talking to each other.

"I'll be right out!" Lindsay called after them and turned to the line of mirrors on the wall. She turned the tap on and let the water wash over her face gently. After she was sure the tap was off, Lindsay glanced back up at the mirror, glaring at herself.

"You're not supposed to break down, Lindsay." She muttered furiously, "You're supposed to keep pretending. Lindsay Heather Pearce, you are fine. As soon as you believe that, everyone will believe it, sell it, Pearce."

Lindsay stretched a smile over her face, and sighed when it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

The next couple of lessons passed without anything happening.

In History, Lindsay sat with Emily and Bryce, who were too busy passing notes(flirty notes, may she add) to notice that anything was wrong.

Mr. Shuester asked her if everything was alright in Spanish, and Lindsay nodded her head yes. Sam tried to get her to talk, but gave up after a while.

In Music, it passed fairly uneventfully. Matheus and Damian started working on some duet for duet week and Lindsay went with Sam and the two didn't really get anywhere with the song choices, because Sam kept zoning out for some reason while Lindsay was going through random pieces of sheet music.

Before Lindsay knew it, lunch had arrived and she sat down at the 'Glee' table, listening idly to all the conversations around her.

Bryce and Emily were flirting, obviously.

McKynleigh talked to Matheus and Ellis about what the newest Glee assignment could be (Mr. Shue said that it would be the first in a series of challenges).

Hannah, Cameron and Damian(who had been adopted into the Glee family since everyone ended up liking him) talked about going to see a movie at the local theatre.

Marissa and Alex were talking about the latest issue of whatever magazine they were both into at the moment.

Sam was sitting beside Lindsay, his arm slung casually around her shoulder in a friendly manner as he read his newest book.

"Hey, what do you think Linds?" Lindsay jumped a little, and Sam barked out a laugh.

Hannah smiled apologetically, and Cameron just shook his head at her.

"Think of what, sorry?" Lindsay cleared her throat.

"We were thinking of going to see Hunger Games, like all the Glee Club... and Damo, of course. But knowing you, some of your Cheerio friends probably dragged you to go see it already." Hannah said bashfully.

"No, no. I haven't gone to see it." Lindsay told her, shaking her head. "That's an awesome idea, Han. I'm not sure I'll be able to come, but I'll try and make it, all right?" _Play it like you have a busy schedule, maybe you won't have to leave the house then_. A familiar annoying little voice popped up in Lindsay's head, but she kept her poker face on.

"Oh, all right." Hannah's face fell, and she turned to McKynleigh and the others.

Cameron sent her a disappointed look, and Lindsay just turned away from him. _Can't trust him, he knows, he knows._ Lindsay sighed lightly, the voice wasn't going away any time soon.

"Linds, are you sure you're alright?" Sam asked after a few minutes, and the boy placed his bookmark in his book, "You've been bugging me to take you to go see that movie for ages.." he added and threw the book on the table.

Lindsay sighed and looked up at Sam, "I know, but just you and me. Lindsay and Samuel time, you know I love Glee, but I've known you for way longer than any of these guys." _Lie. Lie. Lie. Surprised your nose isn't as long as Pinocchio's._ Lindsay reached for her nose and patted it subtly, making sure it was in its normal, small form.

"I know, I miss it, Linds. But, c'mon, we always have our movie nights every so often, what's the real problem?" Sam glanced back down at her.

_Make something up, you imbecile!_ "I just, I don't know."_ Eloquent. _

Sam rubbed Lindsay's shoulder in a somewhat comforting way, "I'm here if you wanna talk, all right?"

Lindsay pushed back her untouched lunch tray, secretly touched by his concern. "I know you'll always be here, I know." _You don't deserve your friends._

And in her head, Lindsay responded back; _I know._

* * *

English and Philosophy passed slowly, due to Cameron on both counts.

In English, Cameron and Emily argued about who would sit next to Lindsay on her right side as Marissa owned the seat on her left. Marissa eventually grew sick of it and gave her seat up to Cameron, and then Marissa and Cameron argued about it.

"All right, just stop. Marissa, sit in your normal seat, Emily on the other. Cameron, sit on Marissa's other side if you must." Lindsay finally snapped.

Emily smirked at Cameron who glared back, but everyone sat in their given seats without an argument.

Marissa and Cameron spoke during the class, and Emily texted but when Lindsay caught a look at the screen the person she was talking with wasn't Bryce, it was Sam.

Ugh, Emily's affairs gave Lindsay's headaches.

"I'm worried about her," Marissa whispered, and Lindsay's ears pricked up.

"You're not the only one." Cameron returned, somewhat gravely.

"She always looks after everyone else, and nobody looks after her. Especially when Derek was around, he always gave me the creeps - no offense, Cam." Marissa sighed, and dragged a hand through her hair.

Cameron's eyes followed Marissa's hand idly, and he cleared his throat with a small smile. "None taken, he creeps me out and I see him every Christmas." Marissa laughed softly, "We both know that Lindsay has a good heart, 'Riss. That's her downfall, she's so kind and she'll trust anyone, even when her brain says, 'no no! Don't trust them!' that's her downfall, Marissa. And she gets hurt because of it."

Lindsay sighed heavily and turned to the teacher, who was busy talking with another student.

* * *

Philosophy, on the other hand was different and confusing.

Damian plopped into the seat next to her without even so much as glancing at her and Cameron sat on her other side.

Cameron was busy writing down some notes when Lindsay turned to Damian, who glanced up at her, the concern in his gaze so familiar but still so stomach churning.

"I'm gonna ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them truthfully." He began quietly, innocently but Lindsay knew that the questions wouldn't be so innocent.

"Hit me." She retorted softly.

"What are you hiding, Lindsay Pearce?"

Lindsay glanced around, "Damn you, Damian. Damn you." She whispered fiercely. "I'm hiding things that would blow your mind, they would, trust me."

"Hit me," Damian repeated, tilting his head in a fond way.

"If only it was that simple." Lindsay murmured, with a kind smile. "If only, Damian - but I barely know you, and I know, I know that one day, I will be able to tell you, but not now."

Damian smiled and reached over to hug her, and Lindsay gladly took the provided comfort.

Cameron spent the rest of the lesson glaring over at Damian, who got Lindsay to open up so easily.

And talking with Damian was just not on for the rest of the lesson.

_Sigh._

* * *

"Damian, you should try out for Glee." Lindsay looked over at Marissa, who just smirked back at her.

Damian looked up at the redhead confusedly, "What? I don't really sing..."

Marissa just laughed. "I know you do! I've seen the videos on YouTube, Celtic Thunder!"

"How in the hell did you find them?" Damian asked, though he was grinning.

"You should try out though, dude." Sam said and Hannah nodded happily, "Matheus and Ellis and McKynleigh and Emily and Bryce would agree with us, even though they ain't here right now."

"Today, in fact. Mr. Shue is giving a new assignment, and we won't be doing much." Cameron added.

I just do not get boys, one minute they're sending daggers at each other and the next they're encouraging each other to spend hours on end with the other. "You should, Damo. We're all super close in Glee, but we'd welcome you in a heartbeat." Lindsay concluded.

"... Yeah, alright. I'll join!"

And that was that, Lindsay could not get away from this new kid.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Posting this before bed to celebrate Lindsay Pearce's birthday! Happy 21st, Winnie. We love you.**

* * *

Mr. Shuester was delighted to have Damian audition, but Lindsay expected none else.

"Do you think he's any good?" Hannah whispered to Lindsay, who just shrugged back as she stared towards the front of the room where Damian was conversing with the band, who seemed a little excited at his song choice.

Marissa just smirked, looking stupidly superior as she heard Hannah's question, "He's amazing."

Damian turned to the expectant group, who looked away bashfully at the prospect of being caught while staring at the new boy. "Well - I, er, guess I dedicate this song to the folks back home, my family and friends and all."

"Go on, Damian." Mr. Shuester smiled encouragingly.

_It's time for us to part  
Yeah, it's best for us to part  
Oh, but I love you,  
Ooooh, I love you_

_Take care of yourself,_  
_I'll miss you_

_The nights are long alone,_  
_I sit alone and moan_  
_Oh, 'cause I love you_  
_Ooooh, I love you_

_Take care of yourself,_  
_I'll miss you_

_And no more tears to cry,_  
_I'm out of goodbyes_

_It's time for us to part,_  
_Although it breaks my heart_  
_Oh, 'cause I love you_  
_Ooooh, I love you_

_Take care of yourself,_  
_Take care of yourself,_  
_Take care of yourself_

_I love you_

Damian was met with silence, complete and utter silence - Lindsay wasn't even sure she was breathing.

"Damn you, Damian, you and your damn mournful crooning, damn you." Lindsay hissed furiously, and Marissa just continued to smirk as she clapped slowly.

Mr. Shuester joined in the applause, and everyone joined in before long, everyone but the brunette girl sitting between the two redheads.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say; you're in, Damian!" Mr. Shue called over the applause which was slowly dying down.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue." Damian grinned and sat in the chair besides Matheus.

"Alright! So, now that we're done with Damian's audition, I can tell you about our new assignment. As I've said a couple of times now, it's the first challenge in several, this first one is called," Mr. Shue scribbled a word on the board which Lindsay made out to be 'Individuality'. "I'm sure you all can read, but I have a surprise for you first up,"

Someone strode through the door, and Mr. Shue hugged him, the teacher's grin so wide it looked like it hurt. "Guys, this is one of my old students - Blaine Anderson, he's gonna be your mentor for this assignment. I will give you a homework assignment and tomorrow, you're going to come back here and well, sing. Blaine will pick who, in his opinion, did the best and he will give them special... mentoring."

Blaine gave the class a once over, slowly grinning as he took in all the similarities to the first group of show-choir members, "I'll be glad to work with one of you." He said honestly, "Well, all of you... but, y'know."

"The person who wins the homework assignment will be the lead in the group number we do at the end of the week, and then the three who in our opinion, failed to do as good as the other club members will go to 'call-back' or last chance performance, if you are not on the call-back list at the end of the week, you are eliminated from participating in any other assignments until we finish this little challenge we have."

Everyone was silent as they tried to process the information, but it was Sam who broke the silence, most surprisingly, "... No offense to Blaine, but is he the mentor we'll have every week? I'd kinda like to meet your other past students."

Blaine smiled in a friendly way as Mr. Shue answered the question, "No, I'm planning to have some other students, teachers and friends planned for these assignments."

"Well, what's the homework assignment?" Ellis asked, tilting her head.

"Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours." Blaine answered, "By the wonderful and talented Stevie Wonder, of course."

"So, come up here and get the sheet music! We still have about twenty-five minutes in this lesson, so you can begin to practice the song, or you can come talk to Blaine." Mr. Shue added, motioning to the brunette beside him.

The club slowly went into motion as each of the kids went to collect their sheet music, and returned to their seats, all looking curiously at Blaine.

"... What?" The curly-haired man asked, somewhat defensively.

Everyone looked at Lindsay, who rolled her eyes in response. "We want you to tell us about the original New Directions, but I guess none of us really wanted to ask." She cracked a nervous smile.

Blaine laughed good-naturedly, and looked at Mr. Shue who nodded subtly. "Um, I joined in the club's third year but I met everyone in the second year - I knew Kurt the best, because he had come to my school, the Dalton Academy out in Westerville, to spy on our Glee Club, The Warblers." Lindsay and Hannah looked over at Cameron, who had attended Dalton for two terms before transferring to McKinley, but almost no one knew that. "They were really close, like a messed up little family. We had our jocks, we had our cheerleaders and all the rest. At this school, it's how it is, isn't it? If you aren't a jock or a cheerleader, you aren't important."

The class chorused their agreement, even the jocks and Cheerios, "But, anyways... we had our two leads - Rachel and Finn, the power couple, I suppose you could call them," Mr. Shue laughed and nodded his agreement. "Rachel was loud, and tended to talk a lot, but when she sang... man, it was crazy. She was so good, but she knew it, so she tended to take shots at the rest of us for not being at her level. She's currently at NYADA with Kurt, they're both in some off-Broadway show, I can't remember the name right now.

"Finn, oh Finn... I dated his brother, so he didn't exactly like me when I first arrived, and he thought I was trying to steal his captain spot - I wasn't, for the record. We 'made-up' just before Sectionals, and we won. Finn can't dance, and he was the Quarterback for the Football Team. He's currently in California, I think he's living with Puck...? Hm, I'm not sure. He and Rachel broke up a while back, according to Kurt, but they're still really good friends.

"I guess I'll go on to Puck next, since I just mentioned him. He's actually doin' pretty well for himself with his pool-cleaning business, and he's actually got a steady girlfriend called Ashley - who is pretty stunning, by the way. Back in High School, Puck slept with everything that moved, I don't even think gender was an issue for him, but that doesn't matter anymore. Puck's probably changed the most out of all the original New Direction members, but I can't find anything else to say about him right now.

"Quinn - Oh God, Quinn. The only one of us who's gone to Yale, she had a baby back in her Sophomore year, her name was Beth, Puck was the father. Beth was absolutely stunning last time I saw her, but that was a long while ago. She's changed a bit, too. Not as much as Puck, but a whole lot. She's been through freaking heaps, I think she told that she had anorexia at one point - thanks to Sylvester's special Cheerio diet," he looked over at Lindsay, Marissa and Emily for a moment, "But she's perfectly fine now.." Lindsay glanced over at Marissa, who smiled back weakly. "She has a boyfriend, I think, I'm not sure but she had one last time she called us - Lucas, his name was. Nice guy, but he is absolutely obsessed with basketball.

"I've mentioned Kurt a couple times, haven't I? Well, Kurt's up in New York with Rachel, Tina and Mike. He's attending NYADA with Rach. His Dad and Finn's Mom got married, which was all kinds of awesome, making them step-bro's. I think he's dating Karofsky right now," Blaine's smile dimmed a little. "They've been together for almost eight months now. Kurt has not changed a bit since High School, I mean it. It's kinda scary how similar Rachel and Kurt are to their High School-selves." Blaine and Mr. Shue laughed.

"Tina and Mike - I just mentioned them, so I'll talk about those two next. They're engaged to be engaged, like, Mike'll propose when he finishes school. He's studying dance, while Tina is studying to be a music teacher, or a teacher in any respect. They share an apartment together of campus, and they're both attending NYU with Mike's old good friend Matt Rutherford, I've only met him once so you'll have to wait until one of the earlier members come in to ask about Matt, or you could ask Mr. Shue..."

"But please don't, I never really got to know Matt. I'll try and get Mike in so you can talk to him about Matt. I told Mike about this set-up and he seems really pumped to come in, so I'll set that up for later on, since I have the next three weeks planned." Mr. Shue added hastily.

"... Or you could wait for Mike, whatever." Blaine grinned lightly, "Uh, who next? Brittana!" Everyone blinked at Blaine's unexpected yell. "Brittany and Santana - my flatmates! They've been together since our Senior year, and I'm living in LA with them. It's kinda awkward when they... get friendly," Emily and Hannah cracked up laughing, "But they are both freaking amazing. Brittany is sweet and innocent, she wants to be a dancer - Santana is crude but loyal, she's studying to be a lawyer. They're almost complete opposites, but they fit together so well - like fire and ice, two things that shouldn't work but do."

"I think that's enough for now, but thanks Blaine." Mr. Shue interjected hastily before Blaine could start on another former member.

"But I was gonna do Mercedes next!" Blaine whined childishly, "Fine, tomorrow after our performance? Yes? No?"

"Yes!" the room yelled back, none looking embarrassed about it - at all. Damian looked a little hesitant about it, sure, but he got over it.

"Alright!" Blaine fist-pumped.

"We'll call it a day right here everyone, we'll see you all tomorrow!" Mr. Shue dismissed the class, and soon everyone had vacated the room apart from teacher and former-student.

"Thanks for doing this Blaine," Mr. Shue smiled softly and Blaine smiled back in his usual manner.

"You're welcome, Mr. S! Some of these kids look a lot like, well, some of us." Blaine said bashfully.

"They sound like it too," Mr. Shue nodded to himself, quickly.

* * *

"You're driving me home." Lindsay looked over at Emily, who was looking back at her expectantly. "Bryce drove me and his Dad is making him go to work straight away, so I need a ride and I am not getting in Marissa's little buggy. I mean, really? And I do not want to ride with Cameron, who'd be hyperventilating at the thought of all this sexiness touching his ugly little car - and Sam takes the bus!"

"You're lucky we live in the same block, or else I'd leave you in my dust." Lindsay retorted, "Get in. I have to talk to you anyways," she added, remembering when Emily was probably sexting Sam in English and not Bryce, who was supposed to be her boyfriend, but they weren't official as far as Lindsay knew.

Emily beamed and jumped over the door into the convertible. "I love your Dad. Can he adopt me and buy me totally awesome cars?" she asked as she rubbed her cheek against the furry seat cover.

"I'll ask him." Lindsay retorted dryly as she actually opened her door (a rarity, where Cameron, Marissa and Emily were concerned) and slid into her seat at the driver's seat. "I'll adopt you if he doesn't, and I'll make him buy you 'totally awesome cars'. Deal?"

"Sounds perfect," Emily purred. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What going on with you and Sam?" Lindsay asked calmly as she turned the ignition on, "I saw you texting him in English, so don't freaking deny me."

Emily sighed as Lindsay began to drive her home. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Lindsay shook her head in response. "Okay, fine. Bryce is drifting away from me, and Sam - I've always liked Sam, he's a cool guy. And he's always been there for me, Linds. He's different, he actually likes me. He isn't with me just because I'm a popular Cheerio, he sees me."

"Em," Lindsay glanced over at Emily, with a frown. "You know I love Sam, and I love you, but you two together? It doesn't... It doesn't fit together in my mind, you two, you just don't fit." Lindsay shook her head and drummed her fingers on the driving wheel to an inexistent beat.

"Neither did Santana and Brittany." Emily retorted, looking strangely calm.

Lindsay, who was severely surprised that Emily hadn't screamed at her... yet. "Good point," Lindsay uttered grumpily. "But they, they might've been one in a million."

Emily tilted her head, looking over at Lindsay, "And we might be one-in-a-million. Isn't it worth it? Love, I mean. Isn't it worth all the hurt and all the pain?"

"No. I don't think it is." Lindsay snapped, and pulled up outside Emily's house, "Out you go."

"I'm sorry about whatever happened with Derek..." Emily said slowly, putting her hand on top of Lindsay's. "But it doesn't mean that all guys are like that, Linds."

Lindsay retracted her hand quickly, as if Emily had bitten her. "Just get out, Emily. You have no idea what happened between me and him, so just go."

"Linds-"

"Go!" Lindsay interrupted, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I - Fine." With her head down, Emily made her way back to the house, texting furiously along the way.

* * *

Lindsay wasn't surprised to find the house empty once she arrived home, with a note from her mother explaining that she was out with the 'girls'(they were actually four extremely bitter women, one of which being Alex's mother, they all liked to gossip about the other mothers), and that her Dad would be home after he was done with his marathon-surgery.

Which translated to: 'Hello darling, I'm out with the girls, we'll be getting drunk on martinis so get yourself some dinner! Oh, and your Dad won't be home until tomorrow afternoon! Good night, sweetie.'

And so, Lindsay spent her night practising for her Glee assignment with her phone turned off, thank you very much.

* * *

Dinner arrived, and Lindsay hesitantly turned her phone on, the hesitance due to the number of texts she was expecting from Emily, demanding an explanation for her actions earlier that day.

As soon as her phone was fully functioning, it began to ring. "Holy crap!" she squealed, surprised and quickly took the phone.

"Lindsay? Lindsay, you actually picked up? Oh, about time!" Cameron greeted, and Lindsay's brows furrowed - had Emily talked to Cameron about earlier?

"Slow down, Mitchell. Why are you acting like you thought something had happened to me? I've been practicing - I turned my phone off, I'm sorry." Lindsay said hurriedly as she heard Emily screaming something in the background.

"Yes! She picked up, shut up Emily!" Emily said something back, and Cameron snorted, "Emily called everyone trying to find you, just sayin'. All the Glee Club are outside your house - even Damian, so you should open your door so we can come in and have some actual food."

"The door's open, just turn the knob and walk in." Lindsay told him, somewhat patronizingly.

"... You should keep your door closed, Linds. You never know who could walk in." Cameron's tone was playful, but both Lindsay and him knew he was being serious.

"I know, Cameron." Lindsay replied softly, "Can you please just come in so we can talk face-to-face?" she asked in the same tone.

"Yeah - Alright." And then Cameron hung up, leaving Lindsay with the dial tone ringing into her ear.

Marissa jumped through the door, and Lindsay gave a yelp, "Dammit Marissa! Don't do that, you bloody nearly gave me a heart attack - my Dad isn't home, so I'd be screwed."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you bloody nearly gave me a heart attack! Well, Emily did, but I blame you..." Marissa trailed off awkwardly and hoisted herself onto the counter, as one-by-one, the Glee Club started to fill up the small kitchen.

"Is Lindsay even here...?" McKynleigh asked doubtfully, causing Lindsay and Marissa to howl with laughter. "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"Yep!" Ellis piped up, "... Bryce, get your ass out of my face!"

"That isn't me, though." Lindsay looked over at Bryce, who was standing right beside her.

"Yeah, he's with me." Matheus said loudly, and Lindsay glanced down at the ground where Matheus was peering up at Bryce.

"Sorry Ellis.." Damian said.

"You can stay." Ellis stated decidedly, and Damian blushed hotly.

"... Maybe we can take this meeting to the lounge?" Cameron suggested dully, looking fairly uncomfortable as he was pushed up against Emily. "Or the bigger kitchen? Why are you even in this one? Isn't it for Heath when he comes home for his breaks...?"

"Too many questions." Emily told him harshly, but she looked like she was enjoying herself and Cameron's expression.

"While Emily's right - I'll answer your questions," Lindsay began with a laugh, "Yes, I'd be happy to move away from this awkward situation. Lounge sounds better, mostly because we can all sit down - Yay! Thirdly, I don't like being in the big kitchen when I'm alone. Lastly, yes, yes it is. He lets me use it when he's with the team, though."

The Club made idle conversation as they made their way to one of the two lounges in the house, and Lindsay mentioned in passing that they were going to the larger of the two.

* * *

"Do you want to explain what happened?" It was Sam that addressed the giant elephant in the room, and Lindsay felt like hitting him for it.

Emily suddenly became very interested in her fingernails, her lips drawn down into a frown.

"... Not particulary," Lindsay answered hesitantly, and Cameron, who was sitting next to her, made a frantic grab for her hand.

"Linds, maybe you should tell them..." Cameron said quietly, so only Lindsay and Hannah(who was on his other side) could hear.

Lindsay glared mildly over at Cameron, but turned to Sam apologetically. "I don't - I can't tell you, Sam. Well, I owe all of you an explanation, I suppose - especially Emily, and I'm sorry I can't tell you. I can't, not now at least. Soon, when I'm ready, I promise you."

Cameron sighed deeply and let go of Lindsay's hand.

Emily glanced back up at Lindsay, looking horribly tired. "Lindsay, please tell us. We love you, at least - I love you. Don't you trust us?"

"Of course I trust you, Em. I - It's just not that easy, please just believe me when I say that I can't do this." Lindsay's phone began to ring again; a preset ringtone and Cameron went rigid for a second.

"... Who is it?" Alex asked finally, as Lindsay turned her phone over in her hands.

It wasn't Lindsay or even Cameron who answered, but Hannah; "It's Derek..."

* * *

"Linds, hey." Derek's voice was as casual as always, and Lindsay gave a shiver at the masculinity of the voice.

"Hi, Derek." Lindsay was grateful for her acting lessons, as her voice was even.

"I was gettin' a little lonely, and I thought I'd give you a call." Cameron scowled from beside her, causing everyone's curiosity to peak.

"Well, I've been missing you." Lindsay said, and Emily gagged silently - why did everyone need to listen in on this damn conversation?

"Maybe I could drop by, we could catch up? I miss you, Linds." Derek said smoothly.

"Um, yeah... nobody's here," Lindsay winked at Bryce, who smirked back at her, "So, we should be um, set." She said flirtatiously.

Cameron pulled a face, and McKynleigh followed suit, never having liked Derek. "Sounds awesome, I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Lindsay said her goodbye and hung up, looking around at the faces of her Glee Club.

"... I have five minutes to tell you everything, so sit down and shut up." Lindsay said severely, and everyone followed without much hesitance.

Lindsay looked around at the quiet room, taking in each of the worried faces - Man, she really did not deserve these guys as her friends.

... And most of them probably didn't even get to practice for the homework assignment.

Damn, these people cared for her.

Lindsay grabbed onto Cameron's hand as if it were her only lifeline, and right now; it was.


	3. The Story Of A Girl

**__Okay, so can I just say that I'm actually really disappointed with this chapter? I've had it written for a week (yeah, I took forever to upload 'The Truth Comes Out', and I'm sorry about that), and I've tried to re-write it but if I try to go any more deeper, I start sobbing and cursing who Lindsay's real-Derek actually was and planning his murder.  
Yeah. Scary Tahlia.**

**Disclaimer(which I've forgotten): I don't own anything you recognize. Just the plot and everyone's personalities, because I would hope they aren't this messed in real life.**

* * *

_It was a stormy night when Derek turned up on her doorstep, and Lindsay almost didn't hear his persistent knocking until she passed the door, planning to go to the kitchen - she was hungry, damn._

_So, upon hearing his knocking, Lindsay opened the door and saw her boyfriend standing on the other side of the threshold, his blonde hair matted with rain._

"_... I didn't know where else to go." He whispered and leant over to hug Lindsay, who was standing rather still. "I got kicked off the team, fuck, my Dad will be pissed with me."_

"_Come in, Der." She murmured and pulled out of the embrace, "We can talk or watch a movie or whatever you want."_

_Derek smiled down at her, looking oh-so-beautiful that Lindsay's breath caught for a moment. "Thanks, Linds." He leant down to kiss her on the forehead and then went to step into the house, "Your parents aren't home I take it?" Lindsay's stomach turned at the question coupled with Derek's flirty smirk._

"_No, they aren't - Dad has work and Mom is with Mrs. Newell at the spa..." Lindsay explained quietly as Derek led her to the lounge, "So, um, what do you want to do?" _

"_I just want to forget..." Derek told her softly as he pulled himself and Lindsay down onto the couch. "And you can help me."_

_The house phone began to ring, but neither Derek nor Lindsay made a move to go answer it, they both just sat there, staring at each other - Derek was aroused while Lindsay was terrified._

"_Linds?" Cameron's voice rang through the house, thanks to the answering machine, "I know you're there - probably practicing for Glee," he laughed softly. "Me and 'Riss wanted to know if you wanted to grab something to eat, we'll be at Coopers Café if you wanna drop by." Derek rolled his eyes at his cousins' cheerful voice._

"_Him and Marissa should fuck already." He stated bluntly, and Lindsay almost laughed at the statement - but the intensity of his gaze stopped her._

"_I think I'm going to go meet up with them, if you wouldn't mind..." _

_Derek tilted his head, studying Lindsay. "But you see; I do mind." And his smile turned into one of a predator who was stalking their prey. _

_Lindsay took several deep breaths before replying, "Derek, what are you doing...?" she asked fearfully._

"_... Oh crap, is Derek over? I'll just hang up now." Cameron sounded oh-so embarrassed, and Lindsay could hear Marissa laughing in the background. Cameron hung up quickly, leaving Lindsay afraid._

"_Babe," Derek stroked her cheek with one of his fingers, and Lindsay turned her head away. "Hey, don't be like that with me, you little fucking bitch - you're such a tease, but I bet you know that."_

"_Derek, I'm - I'm sorry." Lindsay whimpered._

* * *

"That's how it started, all of it. He just called me names, I didn't think anything of it. He was frustrated that he got kicked off the team is all, and every so often he'd come to the house when something would go wrong and he got worse, he would just take out all of his frustrations on me - and I let him. I was so stupid, so stupid." Lindsay whispered, rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to comfort herself.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Lindsay?" Marissa asked, and Lindsay noticed that the redhead was sitting beside Sam, who looked somethin' fierce, "We would've helped you, we love you."

"She was scared!" Matheus guessed and Lindsay nodded gratefully - her and Matheus weren't exactly close, but he seemed to understand her when nobody else did.

"This isn't going where I think it is, is it...?" Emily asked softly, and Lindsay felt horrible that Emily looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, Em. It is." Lindsay replied softly, and Emily turned to Bryce, who hugged her tightly.

"Go on," he instructed, his lips drawn together in a tight white line.

Lindsay looked over at Cameron, and caught a glimpse of Hannah's tearful expression.

"... I've never told you this one, so please, keep calm." Lindsay whispered to Cameron, who nodded firmly.

* * *

"_What is taking so long?" Sam whined, and Lindsay rolled her eyes, laughing at her oldest friend. "Seriously, Linds, it isn't like I wouldn't walk through fire for Cam, but I have to go look after my little sister and Dad'll kill me if I'm late."_

_Lindsay shrugged in reply, "I'll come over and help, I haven't seen 'Lyssa in weeks. I'm not s'posed to meet Derek until like 8 tonight." She offered kindly._

_Sam looked over at her with a rare grin. "She misses you, 'Lyssa. She does - you're always with Derek, you know I love you, Linds, but can't you spend some time away from your lover?"_

"_I miss her too," Lindsay said softly, silently wishing that she could take some time away from her 'lover', but Lindsay had to be very careful when it came to Derek. "Look, I'll try and sort out a time when I come over like, each week. Your parents won't mind, won't they?"_

"_Not like they'll notice," Sam said darkly._

"_- Please welcome Cameron Mitchell to the stage!" Jeff Sterling's voice rang through the Lima Bean, and the dreadlocked boy fist pumped causing Lindsay to giggle at him._

_Cameron strode onto the stage, clutching his trusty guitar, "Well, uh - hey everyone. I'm Cameron, as Jeff just announced..." he trailed off awkwardly as he sat on the stool, and his two best friend's laughter cut through the silence. Cameron blushed furiously, and cleared his throat before continuing. "This is my first time performing in front of a crowd, and I'm only doing this for my two best friends - Lindsay and Sam, c'mon, wave guys!" _

_Lindsay and Sam sent him glares as they awkwardly waved their hands about in the air, and Cameron smirked down at them._

"_So, this is my own song - it's called _Love Can Wait_ and I hope you all enjoy it." The customers in the café gave a polite applause as they always did, and Cameron positioned his guitar comfortably before beginning to sing, "_If love is a feeling then I don't want it, you'll take it and make it into more. But if you want something that really means something..."

* * *

"I remember that!" Sam called once Lindsay paused, "Cameron got a standing ovation and we congratulated him and high-tailed it out of there, 'cos we were so late, man!"

Cameron rolled his eyes. "I didn't know my performance was such an inconvenience to you, Sam." He replied teasingly.

"... Wait, I'm kind of lost," Hannah interjected. "You three used to be best friends or what...?"

The three in question looked at each other, and Lindsay - who was actually about to cry, answered for them all. "We still are, I suppose. We've just grown up and made new friends - like, I have you, Hannah and 'Rissa. Cameron kind of sticks to himself, but him and well, again; Hannah seem pretty close. And Sam... people like him for some unknown reason and he likes people."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Sam asked playfully.

"But I knew you were friends with both of them, but Cam and Sam?" Ellis asked, tilting her head lightly.

"Nah, I believe it." McKynleigh cut off Lindsay's no-doubt snarky reply, "I mean, they're always sending each other little glances and smirking or laughing with each other - if I didn't know better, I'd say they were going out." She finished, wearing a smirk of her own.

Alex cackled from beside her, and Matheus looked uncomfortable as he was on the other side of the larger boy.

"Shut up, Mickey!" both the boys yelled, and Lindsay managed to laugh a little.

It was Damian who brang them back to Earth, the one that reminded them all why exactly they were at the Pearce household.

"Lindsay, could you continue your story...?"

* * *

"_Night, Sam!" Lindsay leant over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and Sam winked down at her._

"_See ya' tomorrow, Broadway." Sam said and Lindsay stepped out of the car. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." He teased and Lindsay just scoffed in reply, closing the car door soundly._

"_Bye, Sam." She repeated firmly and Sam began to drive off, giving her a two fingered wave. "Love you!"_

_Lindsay turned around and smiled to herself as she began to talk back up to the house._

"_-Linds." Lindsay jumped and then froze, staring at Derek with wide eyed. "What the fuck was that about? Are you cheating on me with that douche bag?"_

"_Derek, no!" Lindsay said hurriedly, shaking her head frantically. "That's just Samuel Larsen, I told you about him, remember? I've known him since grade school. He was just playing around."_

"_Don't you lie to me," Derek spat and dragged her up to the house, glaring at her while she fumbled for her keys. "Oh, for fucks sake." He griped and gripped her arm tightly, "Hurry the fuck up, 'Broadway'." He said snidely._

_Lindsay gulped inaudibly as she finally fisted her keys and passed them to Derek, who shoved them into the doorknob very roughly, and Lindsay couldn't help but close her eyes for a moment, as if experiencing a sudden headache. _

_Derek stood there, looking at her with pure disgust touching his features, "Get in, or are you too dumb to even walk?" _

"_I-I'm sorry." Lindsay muttered, but Derek didn't even notice and he eventually pushed her in, causing Lindsay to trip over the threshold. _

_Derek dragged her up, muttering a string of curses, "Now, tell me the truth - Are. You. Cheating. On. Me?" _

"_I said no, Derek! I don't cheat on people, I'm not like that." Lindsay replied honestly, brushing the back of her Cheerio's uniform._

"_Sure you aren't..." Derek retorted, "Then why were you out so late? I got here at fucking six to surprise you and you weren't here - you were out with the dreadlocked fag."_

_... "What did you just say about Sam?" Lindsay hissed, "You can call me names, but you cannot call any of my friends name, Derek. You need to stop, I've let this go on for far, far too long and I'm putting a stop to it." _

"_Is that so?" Derek scowled, and before either of them knew what was happening, a resounding smack rang through the empty house and Lindsay brang a hand up to her tender cheek, staring at Derek with frightened eyes. _

"_Get out, please?" she requested softly, afraid of his reaction._

_Instead, Derek nodded hurriedly, looking terrified of what he had just done. "I'm so sorry, babe. I'll call you next week when I've calmed down."_

_Lindsay just nodded and Derek ran from the house._

_And so, the brunette was left there in the suffocating silence. Eventually, Lindsay fell to the floor with a sob._

"_What happened to us, Der?" she cried._

* * *

This time, nobody spoke when Lindsay had finished, but Cameron held Lindsay while she cried softly.

"Like last time; it got worse, so much worse..." Lindsay began brokenly, "He called, like he said, and I forgave him like the stupid little girl I am-"

"Don't say that about yourself, Lindsay." Bryce interjected as he shook his head, looking absolutely livid (to be fair, he was the only guy in the room who looked livid, Sam was disbelieving, Cameron was thoughtful yet disgusted, Matheus looked frightened but calm at the same time, and Damian just stared at McKynleigh without realising it). "You're not stupid, you're one of the smartest people I've ever met, and you have been through _so _much, don't talk about yourself that way."

Emily nodded frantically from beside him, not even bothering to hide her tears. "I'm so sorry, Linds. If I'd have know, I would've helped - Fuck, I would've kicked his ass! And don't even question me, we all know I could do it."

Everyone agreed silently, and an awkward silence settled over the group.

"I left," Samuel began, his throat raw. "I left you, and I saw him there in the bushes. I thought he was going to surprise you but he looked so angry..." he contemplated, "I _knew _I shouldn't have left, but I did... God, Linds. I am so fucking sorry, so sorry."

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" Lindsay said, looking over at him. "This is _not _your fault, it wasn't, it's all me. I should've ended it when he started to verbally abuse me but I didn't, I thought he'd get better - I loved him too much to let go, even if it was killing me."

"Lindsay..." Sam began, "I love you, you know that, right? You're like my little sister. You can come to me for anything, no questions asked."

Lindsay nodded with a faint smile, "I know, Sam. I was just so scared. I didn't want you to be dragged into it all - none of you, actually, but Cameron managed to anyways."

Cameron rolled his eyes, but grinned at the two.

"... Maybe you could tell us how Cam got involved?" Hannah suggested softly. "I don't really wanna hear any more about... that, but I dunno..."

Lindsay nodded and sniffled. "It's actually quite a nice story, how Cameron found out - but I'll probably start sobbing, so I apologize for that."

"I barely even remember this story." Cameron said softly.

"... Okay, so maybe this story isn't that nice - but it was nice for me, it kinda meant that I wasn't alone anymore."

* * *

_Cold day, yet again - Lindsay was beginning to think that Ohio was stuck on the 'cold' side of the world._

"_I'll see you after Glee practice, okay babe?" Derek smiled over at her, and ruffled her hair affectionately, "I'll be here at about 3, make sure you guys get your set list for Regionals fixed up - I know y'all are worried about Melody leaving, but you'll find a replacement." _

_Lindsay nodded and leant over to press a kiss to Derek's cheek, "See you at 3, Der." Silently, she thanked whoever was watching down on her that Derek was in one of his 'good' moods at the moment, the last thing she needed was for someone to spot Derek being well, Derek. _

"_Right, babe - Cameron, lil' cuz! Make sure this one stays out of trouble, hm?" Derek looked over at his blonde-ish ginger-ish cousin and grinned at him. _

"_I don't think that'll be a problem, Derek." Cameron responded, looking rather bored with the conversation already. "I mean, it's Lindsay - when has she ever gotten in trouble?"_

_Derek nodded as he shot Lindsay a malicious look, "Well, have a good day kiddies! I'm going to meet up with Sebastian. Later." He leant over and opened Lindsay's door for her. "Have a good day, 'cos I have some plans for tonight." He smirked at her and went back to his previous position._

_Lindsay nodded and gulped, which caused Cameron to arch his eyebrow, "You alright, Linds?" she nodded frantically and stepped out of the car, "See ya, Derek." Derek nodded and sped off, leaving the two in his dust._

_Cameron glanced over at Lindsay, and tilted his head. "What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing," Lindsay said with a weak smile. "Let's just go to Glee - this isn't how I wanted to spend my Saturday."_

"_... Dude, your life would revolve around Glee if it wasn't for your thousand other clubs." Cameron retorted with a confused expression. _

"_Well, maybe things have changed." Lindsay snapped and walked off into the school._

_Cameron sighed and ran after her, "Linds, I'm sorry! I just wanna be a friend, y'know? I'm sorry!"_

_With a sigh, Lindsay stopped in front of the auditorium, "Cam, I'm fine." She tugged on her sleeve, "I promise."_

"_Why don't I believe it...?" Cameron asked softly._

_-Time Warp-_

"_Linds, what took you so long?" Derek was leaning against his car when Lindsay entered the car park._

_Lindsay let out a screech, and she heard Bryce asking her if she was okay to which she answered back with a clear 'yes'. "Dammit, Derek! Don't do that!" she hissed and walked over to the blonde, who scowled at her._

"_I can do what ever I fucking want, you little whore." Derek spat, and gripped her upper arm, "Now, get in the car so we can have a little fun." Even though she couldn't see his face, Lindsay knew he was smirking._

"_Derek, please leave me be - _Please_. I'm sorry, but Mickey and Emi got into a fight and Mr. Shue gave us some ridiculous assignment to be completed and nobody got it finished, and Cameron and I were just goofing around so yeah, we didn't get finished either." Lindsay explained hurriedly, "I am so sorry, please let this go, Conn's home tonight..."_

"_Does it look like I care about your brother? No - I obviously do _not_, whenever he's around I get so lonely..." Derek's finger brushed Lindsay's cheek._

"_Just stop!" Lindsay shrieked, "Just stop it, please, Derek - I can't do this anymore, we're done, okay?" _

_And that - that was when all hell broke loose._

_Lindsay didn't really understand what hateful words Derek was slinging at her as if they were nothing, and she felt herself being knocked to the ground - again, she didn't really register this, for a moment she was just numb to the world around her and everything that happened - happened, nothing to it._

"_Derek! Derek! Get off of her!" Was that Cameron? Oh, Cameron... wait, what was he still doing there? Melody was supposed to be driving him home._

_Lindsay felt a weight being lifted off her, and for a moment she felt bliss - she felt happy, there wasn't this big weight bearing down on her shoulders but only for a second._

"_This is none of your business, Cam." Derek yelled at him, and Lindsay felt herself being pulled back into the real world. _

"_Don't touch him, Derek." She said dangerously and tried to get back on her feet but fell right back to the ground. "Derek, please! Just go, just leave!" she pleaded, and she winced as the salty tears made their way down her beaten face._

_Derek spat on the ground and looked disgusted as he took in Lindsay's appearance, "I'll call you tomorrow." He said shortly and jumped in his car, "And Cameron, if you want to survive - you won't tell anyone, got it?" and with that, he drove away. _

"_You're not all right, are you?" Cameron's voice is filled with sorrow as he drops his self down beside Lindsay, "I'm so sorry, Linds. I knew something was wrong." He placed his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her cheek, ignoring Lindsay's violent flinches. "I'll look after you, I'll get you out."_

"_I'm sorry I let this happen..." Lindsay whispered, not looking over at Cameron. "I'm so sorry, Cam. This is all my fault."_

* * *

Bryce looked horribly guilty as Lindsay sobbed into Cameron's shoulder.

"... So, he's coming _here_?" Sam and surprisingly, Matheus both asked.

Cameron nodded, "Seems like it."

"He's dead." Emily hissed, swiping at the tears. "He is _so _dead it isn't even funny how dead he is." Marissa laughed half-heartedly, "Who is with me on this one? We hide and then jump him when he comes in the door."

Sam, Matheus, McKynleigh, Bryce, Marissa and (surprisingly)Damian all seemed to agree.

"Linds, to repeat my earlier words; you look stunning and all, but you might wanna wash your face. Derek just pulled up." Cameron told her softly.

* * *

**Yeah. Not as good. I know.  
****But I was re-reading this before as I was inserting the little section breakers and I got a little teary as I read Lindsay's flashbacks.**

**Sigh.**

**Anyways, the next chapter is entitled; The Beginning Of The End.  
And no, it isn't as morbid as it sounds. More like the ending of Lindsay's hurting.**

**It's also the last chapter of 'Day 1'. **

**I'm planning on having at least one chapter per day from now on, the first day was just a little hectic.**

**'Day 2' is looking to be two chapters - broken up into two stages - 'Classes' and 'Glee'. (It's also Tuesday, fun fact.)**

**'Day 3' is(I'm planning it to be) hopefully going to be three stages - 'Classes', 'Glee' and 'Coffee Group-Hang'. (Wednesday, obviously.)**

**I loved getting two reviews, it made me feel special. :3**


	4. The Beginning Of The End

**I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update, and that this chapter is so short. I just really wanted to get this over with! Anyways, downloaded all the Glee Project songs - can't stop replaying 'Don't You Want Me', so I warn you; Samrissa interaction sooner or later, but I will not forget about my Larqez (Sam/Em) love problem with Bryce.**

**Also, I have BIG PLANS for Bryce... I hope he can handle them or I'll have to sing SIMGM's version of 'Cell Block Tango' to him. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Excuse me while I crey - actually, I own Derek Mitchell. Still crying. **

* * *

The Gleeks had very good hiding spots indeed, and Lindsay was surprised that Ellis, Matheus, Damian and McKynleigh managed to grab the good spots, since they'd never been at her house before.

She didn't have time to dwell on the fact, as she heard the familiar knocking on her door accompanied with, "Linds?" Timid, hesitant - two things Derek Mitchell most definitely was not.

Lindsay rushed to the door and flung it open, forgetting about being a proper 'lady', she dragged Derek into the house. "Derek! What are you even doing here?"

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his unusually messy hair. "I owe you an apology, Lindsay. I shouldn't have put you through that shit, you didn't deserve that."

"... I forgive you." Lindsay told him slowly, "For yelling at me, sometimes I did deserve it. But for hitting me and Cameron? No, I don't forgive you. For forcing me into bed with you, no. I don't think I'll ever forgive you for that." Lindsay heard a low growl coming from the chest which photos of Lindsay's family resided on. _Sam_. She kicked it and smiled sweetly at Derek, who seemed to be utterly oblivious.

"Can we, I don't know... talk?" Derek requested gently, and Lindsay nodded wordlessly. "Thank you, Linds. Thank you."

Before Sam and/or Bryce(who was hiding inside the compartment under the stairs,) could react, Lindsay pulled Derek into the lounge.

Who was here, again? Lindsay tried to remember. Matheus - behind the television, where he could see all the action. Emily - behind the bookcases, and Lindsay was a little afraid that she'd come and hit Derek or that Derek would spot her. McKynleigh - under the window seat, where nobody would ever think to look (hell, Lindsay forgot they even had a window seat in the lounge). Lastly, Cameron, who was hiding in the walk-in movie closet(the movies were mostly Aaron's, boy liked his movies).

"What did you want to talk about, Derek?" Lindsay asked tiredly as they sat down on the largest of the three couches(Lindsay's favourite was the second smallest, it was black and simple, but comfy as heck).

Derek glanced up at her, and for the first time for a long time, Lindsay really saw him - sure, she looked at him, at photos of him, but she hadn't really seen the older boy in about a year, when they first started going out.

He looked a mess, to be frank. His letterman jacket had been replaced with a grey(horribly greasy) hoodie, and was he wearing a wife-beater under that? His eyes weren't the usual crystal green, but instead a nasty bloodshot mucky looking train wreck. And a tracksuit? No, that was not the Derek that Lindsay had fallen for all those months prior.

"Linds," Derek began. "I just, I want to know how you're doing - tell me, how's life? Did you find that replacement for Mel? You guys getting ready for Nationals?"

"We didn't get to go to Nationals, nobody was willing to go to Chicago for some tacky show choir competition, so the Warblers went instead - they came sixth overall, I think." Lindsay said, rather blandly.

"Oh, that's too bad." Derek replied simply, and the two sat in an awkward silence.

"You didn't answer my other questions." He said eventually, and Lindsay jumped a little.

"What were they again?" Lindsay asked, her voice almost brittle.

"How's life been for ya? We haven't talked in two months, I'm curious. The other was about Melody's replacement, you find one for her?" Derek reminded her, not unkindly.

"We found a replacement for Mel, yeah." Lindsay answered, and looked at Derek with blank eyes. "Life is fine." Small replies. _Well, I thought you were done being Perfect Pearce, Lindsay. Why aren't you kicking this guys ass? Why aren't you getting angry, why not...?_

"Who is she?" Lindsay shook her head, "He?"

"Just a friend, he transferred in today. Pretty nice guy, I suppose." Lindsay glared at the bookcase as she heard a snicker, but Derek ignored it. _You suppose? Please, don't make me laugh._

"Linds, please talk to me..."

"Why? Why would I be honest with you, Derek? Do I owe you anything? No, I don't." _Better. _"You have no right to ask me of _anything_, Derek. No right, you broke me - do you know how horrible that feels? You yelled and you hit and you break people, are you happy? I told you what I'm feeling, but I will never tell you about my life, you have no right to know how my life is going, because you have changed my life for the worse, all of my Glee mates know and they will treat me like I'm breakable, but you can't break something that's already broken, can you?"

"No, you can't break something that's broken already - but Linds, who says you can't fix something that's been broken?"

* * *

Derek left as Lindsay fumbled for a reply, and by the time she came up with one, she looked up to see Matheus and McKynleigh looking at her with hopeful expressions.

"We still love you, Lindsay." McKynleigh spoke first, and Lindsay couldn't help but smile, at least they weren't pitying her... yet.

"You'll always be our leader, that won't change, Linds." Matheus added, and Lindsay smiled even wider.

Maybe there was hope after all...

* * *

Everyone returned to the laundry once Emily screamed that 'Sergeant Dick' had left, and Bryce had to help Sam out of the chest.

"It looks heaps bigger on the outside..." Sam explained almost shyly when Cameron asked why it had taken so long.

Everyone laughed, breaking the sombre mood and for that, Lindsay was grateful.

"Guys, maybe we should practice for this song tomorrow, since we're all together...?" Alex suggested, and everyone voiced their sound agreements.

It didn't happen straight away, but sooner or later everyone was surrounding the piano (everyone was stunned when Lindsay told them she couldn't play it, but she told them she was simply learning).

Emily was instead sitting at the piano, poised to play.

"... Who do you guys think is gonna win?" Ellis asked completely out-of-the-blue.

Nobody answered for a while, because if it were a Broadway song, Lindsay or Alex (perhaps Ellis) would have it in the bag. Country was definitely McKynleigh's (maybe even Sam's) department, while R&B or Pop belonged to Marissa, Emily, Bryce and Matheus. Sam seemed to be best in old-fashioned, deep, low songs and Cameron was best with smooth Jazz or his original songs which he chose to write every-so-often. Hannah was best with rap.

Everyone glanced over at Damian, who shook his head, causing the rest to sigh.

"It's anyone's guess." Matheus said eventually.

Practice wore on for hours before anyone of them dare mention the outside world, but it had to be done.

"Guys, it's kinda getting dark." Emily announced finally, "My Mom'll be pissed that I haven't actually been home... at all."

Although they looked disappointed that the club bonding session was over, most of the others were happy to be going home to their families.

Marissa tackled Lindsay with a hug, and both girls felt as if they were about to cry when Marissa said, "I'll _always _be here for you, Linds. Please don't keep something like this from me ever again, please." Lindsay nodded and mumbled a goodbye, and Marissa took her leave soon after.

Ellis awkwardly said goodbye(the two never had really gotten along well), and Lindsay just nodded in response.

Matheus asked her politely too come down to his level, which Lindsay did quite happily. "Now, you're an amazing girl, Lindsay Pearce. No matter what Derek thought, I think you're an amazing person." And surprisingly, he hugged her. (Lindsay admired Matheus, but the two had a flimsy friendship at best. She was happy that that could possibly be changing at that moment, though).

Ellis dragged Matheus out of the Pearce household, and the two walked to their houses(next-door neighbours, right around the corner from Lindsay).

Emily and Bryce double-teamed Lindsay, and Emily hugged her tightly, muttering words in her ear which Lindsay didn't feel like re-visiting, mostly because they made her cry too hard. Bryce joined the hug, and for once he didn't make a crack about a possible threesome, which both girls were grateful for.

With a flick of her hair, Emily pulled away from the hug and kissed Lindsay on the cheek, "Stay strong, Chiquita." Bryce eventually got her to leave, and with a friendly wink, him and Emily left.

McKynleigh and Alex both hugged her lightly and left without saying much else, but McKynleigh made a comment about 'cowgirls sticking together' and Alex laughed politely at that.

Nobody else seemed to eager to leave(okay, Damian looked a little bored, but Hannah was his ride home).

Sam and Cameron were halfway through setting up the PS3 when Lindsay returned to the lounge, and the girl had to roll her eyes at the two. "You could, I don't know, ask...? That isn't even mine. It's Conn's - oh, you knew that, didn't you?" Both boys nodded without turning to look at her. "Stupid brothers." Lindsay huffed and threw herself onto her favourite couch.

"At least you have siblings." Hannah retorted, from her place on the smaller two seater which she shared with Damian.

"I have 'Lyssa and Tyson," Sam commented, glancing over his shoulder at Lindsay. "They're decent for siblings, I guess. I could do without Tyson though, he's always at Dalton and never at home." He shrugged and went back to setting up the console.

"Forever alone!" Cameron piped up, his voice filled with obviously-forced cheer. "It was a friggin' miracle when my parents had me, but they never got lucky twice."

"I don't have any blood-brothers back home, just spit-brothers." Damian said, looking comfortable in his position on the loveseat.

"Eureka!" Cameron's sudden yell startled both Hannah and Lindsay, while Damian just gave Cameron a 'look'.

"... The game's working." Sam explained, a little embarrassed.

"Cam, your inner-nerd is showing." Lindsay said playfully, "What are you guys even playing?"

"DDR." Cameron and Sam responded, staring at each other once they noticed that they said it at the exact same time. "... That didn't happen - Hey! Stop it."

Lindsay giggled at the two, but Hannah just stared at them, feeling more than a little fascinated.

"Are they always like this? What is 'DDR' anyways?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Damian(Sam and Hannah were gawking, but).

"Okay, Damian, we're really worried about your youth right now." Cameron started off, and nudged Sam to continue.

"Yeah, because everyone knows DDR. Dance Dance Revolution - best dance game _ever_." He added, glancing over at Hannah.

"I don't like to dance, but come on - this game is freaking epic." Hannah grinned over at Lindsay, and patted Damian on the back, because he seemed very startled.

"Let's just get you playing, hm?"

_##_

Time passed quickly, and Cameron bid his goodbye's at about 11:00.

"Maybe we should get goin', Hannah." Damian suggested a little after Cameron left.

Hannah, who had just finished a dance battle with Sam, looked over at Damian and shrugged a little. "I guess we probably should," she sighed.

"Aw, no fun!" Lindsay and Sam called from the other loveseat.

"We do have school tomorrow." Hannah said as she stood up. "And I'm getting kinda tired, thanks to you two and your freaking stamina."

The two in question cackled in response, and Lindsay hugged Hannah goodbye. "Sleep well, girly and Damo! I'll be watching you - like Edward Cullen? Not funny? Okay."

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Yeah, not funny. I like Twilight! Alright, see you guys. Sam - get home soon, don't stay here all night."

Sam arched an eyebrow but did not reply, while Damian just shook his head.

"Night guys, have a good sleep, the both of you." Damian said and the two left without many other words exchanged.

Sam hopped up and moved to the larger of the three couches. "I'm sleeping here tonight, alright?"

Lindsay blinked at Sam as she made herself even more comfortable on the loveseat, "... What about Alyssa? It's not like Derek is going to watch me while I sleep, or attack me."

"Alyssa is at Ellis' house with Anna-Marie." Sam answered off-handedly, and shrugged. "I know, but I'd be able to sleep a whole lot better knowing that you're safe, and we need to talk, don't we?"

"I suppose we do." Lindsay sighed, "C'mon, I'll set up the mattress in my room, yeah?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you better."

* * *

Minimal words were exchanged as Lindsay set up the mattress for Sam, but neither of them minded - it was, as always a comfortable silence between them.

"So, what did you want to ask me first?" Lindsay asked as she took her spot next to Sam on her bed.

Sam shrugged and didn't answer for a little while, it'd gotten to the point where Lindsay wanted to ask again, but she didn't.

"Why didn't you tell us, Linds? Hell, tell me?" he asked, and his arm found its way across her shoulders as it always did.

Lindsay sighed and twiddled her thumbs, refusing to look up at Sam. "I felt as if I was all alone, and I didn't have anyone to turn to - stupid, I know, but I was kinda terrified. When Cameron found out, I couldn't even look at him for a month. We only started having proper conversations like, last week and it's real awkward, only when it's me and him though.."

"Alright then," Sam replied, and Lindsay was momentarily glad that Sam didn't pry on personal matters, but she quickly remembered that she usually ended up spilling her guts to Sam either way, and huffed causing Sam to snicker. "What do you wanna do?"

"Forget this day ever happened." Lindsay answered in-all seriousness. "Okay, maybe from homeroom onwards, 'cause this day has sucked."

"Let's just talk about tomorrow then, because tomorrow is always going to be a better day." Sam mused, "Are you excited about these new assignments?"

Lindsay contemplated for a while, and hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know, Sam. It seems like a good idea, but we both know that Mr. Shue's 'good' ideas have a way of backfiring." They both shared a laugh, "But, I reckon this'll be one of his better ideas, especially if he keeps bringing in past members."

"Hm. Yeah, I guess. I really wanna meet Puckerman, he seems like a cool guy." Sam shrugged, "And you wanna meet Rachel Berry and Kurt, I'm guessing."

"Yeah, I do. But I doubt they'd leave school for this idea of Mr. Shue's." Lindsay sighed, and pulled her blanket over her and Sam. "I wouldn't mind meeting Shelby Coracon, you remember when Mr. Shue told us about her? Or even Mercedes, if all else fails."

Sam agreed with a nod, and gave a short laugh as he took in the blanket. "Did your mom make this?"

"... I helped." Lindsay told him and shoved him playfully. "We should get to sleep soon, Sam. We do have school tomorrow.."

"Sadly, I agree." Sam reluctantly crawled to the mattress sprawled out on the floor and stretched out, "Night, Lindsay."

"Night Sam." Came Lindsay's muffled reply, and she reached out to turn the light off.

Both slept soundly that night, and for Lindsay, that was a miracle.

* * *

**Yeah, okay.**

**Not. Happy. At. All. With. This. Crap.**

**But, I've re-written it three times and this was the best I could come up with, forgive me? **

**The next chapter will hopefully be up to my expectations, but who knows.~**

**I'm not done with Derek, though... Spoiler?**

**Oh, and the school year has just started - everyone's in their Junior year. (I contemplated putting Ellis in Sophomore year so I wouldn't have to write about her as much, but I chose not to. Sigh. I really don't know how to write Alex, Ellis and McKynleigh).**

**Next chapter is called; 'Now Comes A Change...' **

**One of Lindsay's older brother's return from College (Conn, Heath and Aaron are her brothers. I made up the last one, shush.) Lindsay and Samuel talk about Graduation, Matheus and Lindsay resolve to try and talk more. The three Cheerio-Gleeks get given an assignment from the one-and-only Sue Sylvester, and Lindsay inadvertently makes a new friend. Also, Samuel and Lindsay come to a somewhat-agreement regarding their duet for Music class.**


	5. Now A Change Comes

**Because I felt like it and I have a feeling I won't update for a long time after this. For that, I am sorry. If it happens, which I'm not saying it will. ;~; **

**ANYWAYS. Aaron is of my own creation, of course. And again, this chapter is... eh. I'm sorry. I say that a lot, lol.**

**Enjoy, I suppose.~**

* * *

"Lindsay, would you care to explain why Samuel Larsen is in your room?" Lindsay looked up from her magazine, and rolled her eyes at Aaron.

"Aaron, would you care to explain what you're doing here, exactly?" she returned and shut the magazine, standing up. "Not that I didn't miss you, but I'm curious."

"Hey, I asked first." Aaron grinned and chucked his travel bag on the kitchen counter. "But, since I'm a nice older brother, I'll answer; I came for a visit, but I'm guessing Dad's at work and Mum's sleeping...?"

"Right!" Lindsay chirped. "Sam stayed the night - don't worry, he slept in his own bed. Well, mattress, but you get the point."

"All right, I trust you. Now, c'mere!" Aaron grinned even wider and held his arms open; which Lindsay energetically jumped into. "I've missed you, kid."

"I've missed you too, Aaron. More than you even know." Lindsay mumbled against his chest. "You want some breakfast?" she asked suddenly, and Aaron laughed down at her.

"You're cooking, right?" he asked playfully, and Lindsay slapped him on the chest in a friendly manner. "All right, I'll go fix up some cereal - some welcome home feast."

"If you wanted a feast, you should've come for dinner. It's Tuesday, AKA the day where Mum cooks her little heart out." Lindsay retorted and giggled up at him. "I gotta go wake Sam up, I have Cheerios practice and I'm his ride."

"Are you still a Cheerio? I thought you would've ditched that back in Sophomore year." Aaron asked, looking a little dumbfounded.

Lindsay shrugged as she began to walk back up to her room, and her answer was simple, "Me too."

"Well, that's annoyingly vague - what cereal do you want?" Aaron asked, and Lindsay rolled her eyes at his 'subtle' attempt to change the subject.

"Fruit loops, because they're as loopy as you." Lindsay responded blandly, and Aaron snorted.

"Sis, what do you really want? The pantry is so full of cereal, at least it was last time I was here." Aaron raised an eyebrow and went over to the pantry, "Oh, it still is."

"Duh. It's my week to shop, so I buy cereal." Lindsay grinned. "Just get me some corn flakes, or Lucky Charms if we have any. I think I finished 'em off yesterday, though."

Aaron nodded and Lindsay raced up the stairs. "Samuel Larsen! I have to get to Cheerios practice and I am not driving back here and missing homeroom to pick up your lazy ass."

"Chill, Linds." Sam's voice rang through the house, and the boy appeared in nothing more than a towel. "I know your crazy schedule backwards and forwards by now, let me get dressed and grab some toast and we can go to your stupid practice."

"Yeah, you hurry up and do that." Sam rolled his eyes, but Lindsay continued, "Aaron's here. Get ready to explain yourself."

"... Dammit." Sam glared at Lindsay and went into her room.

"Your clothes are in the top drawer!" she called and skipped back down the stairs and back into the kitchen she went.

Aaron slid her bowl down to her as she sat at the counter, and Lindsay stopped it from falling without much thought. "Thank you, Mr. Pearce."

"Don't ever call me that again, Winnie." Aaron retorted, using the affectionate nickname he, Heath and Conner came up for her all those years ago.

Lindsay beamed at the pet name, and said, "I can do whatever I like thank you - OH! Lucky Charms." Aaron rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"Dude, what is with you and Lucky Charms?" Sam asked, entering the kitchen(fully clothed, Lindsay noticed to her relief).

"I know man, it's creepy." Aaron said. "Now, make your damn toast or get cereal. You're gonna make little Lindsay late, and she'll murder you if you do."

"Please, I've been crashing here every-so-often for five years now, I know how she gets." Sam retorted and grabbed an apple. "Oh wow, I'm ready to go to school before Lindsay. Wait 'til I tell Cam and Hannah this." A smirk flittered across his face, and Lindsay threw her magazine at him. "Watch the dreads!"

"Just eat your Charms, kiddo." Aaron said, and shook his head, grinning at the two best friends.

Lindsay looked over at him, her mouth filled with the cereal, causing Aaron to laugh - hard.

"Shut up." Lindsay mumbled once she swallowed the mouthful. "You suck! C'mon, Sam. I have to talk to Marissa and Emily before practice."

"Girls and their talks." Aaron said as if remembering the past. "Mostly they talk about who they want to fuck - so, Lindsay, who's on your elevator list?"

Sam blinked over at the older guy, who chuckled in response, "Elevator list - like, if you were stuck in an elevator with one person, any person, and you were allowed to have sex with that person - who would it be?" Aaron explained, and realisation dawned on Sam.

"... How do you come up with this stuff?" he asked as he threw Lindsay's magazine back at her. "And, you're driving, right Linds?"

Lindsay nodded in agreement, and said, "He got the elevator list idea from me, and I got it from _One Tree Hill_. Does it still seem as epic?" she smirked at Aaron's crestfallen expression.

"Get to school, both of you. I need to wallow in my sorrows now." Aaron sulked, and Sam snorted.

"You have fun with that!" Lindsay remarked dryly. "I've gotta go grab my Cheerios bag, one sec'."

"You rush me to get dressed, but when I'm ready, you tell me to wait...?" Sam asked as Lindsay ran out of the kitchen. "I don't get girls, man." He said to Aaron, who nodded his agreement.

"They're crazy, but you put up with 'em." Aaron shrugged, "Who's on _your _elevator list?"

Sam arched an eyebrow. "A couple people, none that you need to know about." He answered mysteriously.

"Who is she, then?" Aaron asked with an all too knowing grin, but Sam was saved from answering when Lindsay bounced back into the kitchen, "C'mon! Let's go."

* * *

The two made idle conversation on the way to school, mostly surrounding the Glee Club assignment and what classes they had (although they both knew each other's schedule fairly well), Sam finally asked a question which Lindsay wasn't prepared for, "What do you think of Damian?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I don't know him all that well, y'know? I mean, we've talked a lot but I know like, nothing about him... which is kinda awkward considering he knows my biggest secret." She laughed a little. "What do you think of him?"

Sam glanced over at her and contemplated. "He seems pretty decent, I guess. He was really worried about you last night though, Linds. I think you have a fan." He smirked and Lindsay rolled her eyes. "But seriously, he's alright. Lookin' forward to getting to know him."

"He was worried...?" Lindsay couldn't help but smile a little. "That's nice of him."

"Yeah, it is." And the two fell back into an irrelevant conversation.

Lindsay pulled into her parking spot and sighed deeply, giving the school a once-over. "I cannot wait for Graduation."

"We're only Juniors, Linds." Sam pointed out as he stepped out of the car. "But I agree with you, only a year and what? Nine months?"

"Yeah, hopefully it'll fly by." Lindsay said softly and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "I'll see you after homeroom?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess I'll catch you at your locker, or you could come by mine. See ya, Linds." He walked off and Lindsay sighed again.

Someone jumped into Sam's previous seat with a light 'thump', and Lindsay glanced over at them.

"... Matheus?" she asked confusedly - she wasn't really expecting for them all to become close in light of her revelation.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Matheus grinned tiredly. "Look, I just wanted to say I meant what I said last night, Lindsay. You're always going to be our leader and you are an amazing person, and I know we're not close - at _all_, but I was kind of hoping to change that."

Lindsay grinned a little. "I'd love that, Matheus. I really would." Matheus looked relieved, and Lindsay remembered something, "... What are you doing here so early, anyways?"

Matheus raised an eyebrow, but then remembered that Lindsay had no idea about his daily schedule. "I come in early to study, since I don't get any done at home." He explained with a shrug.

"Oh, I didn't realise before." Lindsay said and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"It's all right." Matheus dismissed.

"It was nice talking, Matheus, but I gotta catch up with Marissa before Cheerios practice, so..."

* * *

Matheus said goodbye and graciously jumped out of the car, while Lindsay strode over to the gym (Practice didn't start for another half-hour, but Lindsay always liked to be early in case Coach Sylvester pulled one of her 'early-bird' practices - both Marissa and Emily took similar precautions).

So, when Lindsay arrived at the freaking _giant _gymnasium which Coach was basically forcing them to practice in because it was getting 'colder' outside, she wasn't surprised to see Marissa sitting on the bleachers and reading a book.

"Hey, 'Riss!" Lindsay called as she jogged over to her friend. "Good book?"

Marissa looked up and gave her friend a light smile. "Hey, Linds. Yeah, it's amazing, actually." She stuffed the book in her duffel bag and stood up to embrace the brunette.

"That's good." Lindsay trilled and hugged Marissa. "You got home last night without falling asleep at the wheel, right?" she asked teasingly.

"'Course not." Marissa answered and laughed softly. "I got home safe and sound, thank you." She grinned.

"That's good! Most people left after you, it was kinda sad. We _have _to have a Glee sleepover soon - like, Damian's initiation, sure, he passed the audition but has he passed our tests?" Lindsay smirked a little at Marissa, who nodded back seriously.

"We kind of need to come up with tests for him, though." Marissa said with a sigh. "Maybe we should ask Bryce and Emily about this. They're more... how you say, daring."

Lindsay nodded in agreement. "Yeah, definitely. Emily'll be here in a couple minutes, won't she?"

"I hope so..." Marissa said hopefully. "Bryce is supposed to be here for his tutoring session early too, though. Maybe he's driving her!"

"I'm here, bitches!" Emily's voice rang through the gym, and Lindsay almost giggled at the timing.

"Em! Just in time, we needed to ask you something." Marissa greeted as Emily strolled over to join the girls. "We were thinking about having a Glee sleepover to kinda... initiate Damian, but we don't really know how to initiate him."

"Say no more, girl." Emily waved her hand about as she relaxed on the bleachers in between the two. "I was actually talking to Bryce and Cameron about this yesterday when we were on our stakeout. Cameron was bitching and whining most of the time but me and Bryce got some ideas - nuh uh uh, I ain't gonna tell you until the sleepover. It'll be at your house, right Linds?" Lindsay nodded, and Emily continued, "Right. I'll tell you in History, sit with me and Bryce, okay?"

"Rightio." Lindsay looked amused at her friend's mini-rant.

"... Lindsay's just gonna tell me anyway! Right, Linds...?" Marissa looked over at Lindsay, who simple shrugged in response.

"That's my girl!" Emily smirked and winked at Marissa, who pouted back mildly.

* * *

Practice was relatively normal, with the Cheerios pulling off their moves and Sylvester barking completely cringe-worthy things at them.

Before the Wicked-Bitch-of-Lima dismissed them though, she shouted that 'Crystal', 'Sandbags' 'Clone' and the 'Banana Freak' needed to report to her office after practice, at first everyone was confused but Marissa realised that she was indeed the 'Banana Freak' (that was Bryce's 'affectionate' nickname for her) and Emily remembered that people had mistaken her for Santana Lopez' cousin the first week of Freshman year.

Crystal, though? Took a little longer to figure out.

"Lindsay, I think she's talking about you." Elise whispered to the group of girls, and they smiled at the sophomore.

"Thanks, Elise." Emily muttered back, and the girl nodded and turned back to the coach.

So, the three girls walked into the witches liar, with Marissa fearing that they would never leave.

Lindsay admitted that they were all being a little over-dramatic mentally, but Coach Sylvester could be really terrifying at times.

"Why do you all look so scared?" Sylvester barked once they took a seat each.

"You're kind of intimidating." Emily scowled. Lindsay and Marissa nodded in agreement.

"You really are Sandbags reincarnated." The older women smiled a little, but it didn't put Emily at ease - not one bit.

"Um, what did you want, Coach?" Lindsay asked timidly.

Sylvester leaned back a little and surveyed the girls with knowing eyes. "I must admit, you three remind me of three cheerleaders I once had on the squad. I'm sure that you're all smart enough to guess whom, correct?"

"Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and... Brittany Pierce?" Marissa arched an eyebrow at the last one.

"Fine. You three have a friendship like those three - and you like banana's as much as Dopey liked ducks." Sylvester shrugged. "I need a new head Cheerleader, and you have all shown promise."

Marissa's brow furrowed - she wasn't really a typical Cheerio outside practice.

Emily smirked lightly and looked strangely superior compared to the other girls.

"Um, ma'am," Lindsay grimaced lightly as she continued, "I'm not - I don't - I'm not a normal Cheerio. I'm friends with the so-called losers of the school and I've never thrown a slushie at someone."

"What makes you think that my Head Cheerio needs to be heartless?" Sylvester drawled, and Lindsay couldn't help but think that maybe Sue Sylvester was as bad as people made her out to be.

"I don't know, just look at your past heads?" Marissa retorted, looking a lot more comfortable.

Sylvester smirked over at Marissa. "I'm looking for a change, Bananas." She shrugged as she leaned forward, squinting at the three girls. "Stop the slushies."

"... Excuse me?" Emily tilted her head. "I'm sorry, but you can't stop the slushies!"

"Well, then, you aren't my next Head Cheerio." Sylvester sneered. "Get out of my office if you aren't willing to _try_."

Emily scowled and leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed.

"Better." Sylvester said decidedly. "You have one week. Now get out of my office, I need to call up Becky to check on my baby!"

* * *

Although Lindsay's pre-school morning was busy as hell, she found school to be quite, well - boring.

English, the only class which she didn't share with another Gleek, passed hauntingly slowly. Lindsay did her work like the good little Cheerio she was, and she struck up a conversation with the boy beside her.

The boy (Warren, his name was), had looked very nervous at the thought of a Cheerio talking to him. Eventually, though, he warmed up to her.

Warren turned out to be hilariously talkative, even to the point where Lindsay herself couldn't get a word in.

The bell rang after a long time, and Warren looked a little off-put as Lindsay said goodbye and scurried off to Pre-Calc.

That class was a little more pleasant, as Damian, Cameron and her got paired together on some irrelevant project that the teacher through together right before class.

Lindsay had long forgotten what the project was actually about when the class was over (she'd been enjoying Damian's failed attempts at American accents, and Cameron was giving him sentences and statements to attempt in the accent).

"What've you got now, Cameron?" Damian asked, his Irish accent back in action - mostly because everyone had been snickering at the group before.

"History." The other boy groaned in response. "What about your Irish self?"

Damian rolled his eyes in response, "Music. I have to work on my duet with Matheus!" he grinned, suddenly excited.

"Oh man!" Lindsay said suddenly. "Me and Sam haven't even chosen a song yet, crap."

Cameron smirked a little. "Have fun with that."

Lindsay glared at him, but playfully. "Damn you, Cam!"

* * *

"No. Seriously. Sam!" Lindsay sighed as Sam pulled a face at her.

"Linds, we can do this in our sleep. We've been singing since Pre-K." Sam told her seriously. "We've got six sessions to get this hammered out - we'll do one of your stupid Spring Awakening songs or whatever."

Lindsay arched an eyebrow, "Spring Awakening isn't what I'd call... school-appropriate." She snickered lightly.

"Like Mr. Brennan would care. You know he loves you and me together. If we sound amazing, he won't care about the song." Sam reasoned.

"... Okay, true. And the songs aren't all that explicit, I suppose." Lindsay conceded. "Maybe I could turn one of the solo's into a duet." She shrugged as she glanced around the room.

"Everyone seems really excited about this." Sam noted, "Linds, why don't you try and get them to join Glee?"

Lindsay looked over at him, and her smile was a lot more reserved but secretive. "Some people don't feel the need to make a spectacle of themselves. They're safe here, just with other musical talents. In Glee, they aren't. I'm happy to leave them in the safety of these four walls, some people - like us, don't care as long as we get to make music."

"When did you get so smart?" Sam retorted, grinning.

"I always was." Lindsay mumbled, casting a faux-annoyed look at Sam. "I can't wait until Glee."

Sam still grinned, "Me neither."

* * *

History rolled around, and Lindsay, Emily and Bryce spent the whole class whispering furiously to the disdain of Miss. Bone, and lunch was spent in a similar fashion - basically, the three ignored the rest of the Gleeks, who seemed a little confused but not hurt.

Lindsay went to her cooking class, and was pleasantly surprised to find Damian standing a desk behind Matheus - the two being deep in conversation. Damian glanced up at her and grinned, motioning over to her with his hand.

Matheus turned around and took in the site of her, he didn't say anything - just smiled and jerked his head to the empty seat besides Damian.

Lindsay took the seat, and the three dissolved into conversation about the forever-optimistic-seeming Blaine, the movies showing at the multiplex currently and the latest episode of some show Matheus loved.

* * *

**Yes, I admit I rushed the end.**

**But the rest of the day was actually terribly boring.**

**So, um, next chapter is Glee, and it's entitled: 'Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Sorry...' I'm planning that chapter to be relatively short, with major Von-Pearce interaction towards the end. Also, the homework assignment is completed and Blaine dishes on Mercedes, Sam, Artie and re-visits Santana, Quinn and Brittany in more detail.**

**But, anyways.**

**Coming up!: Damian and Lindsay talk over brownies. The Gleeks complete their homework assignment, and Blaine tells them about some other former New Direction members! Marissa leaves half-way through Glee, and Lindsay follows her. The two have a long talk about girly things, and return to class just as everyone is getting ready to leave. Hannah and Damian catch a ride home with Lindsay. **

**^^This is subject to change, though. I thought I'd put that out there - but this is what I'm planning. Who knows where my muse will take me, hm.**


	6. Signed, Sealed, I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing in this chapter.**

* * *

"Meet you in Glee!" Matheus grabbed his container and walked out of the room, leaving Lindsay and Damian standing the room, looking rather dumbfounded.

"How did he get done so quickly...?" Lindsay asked, her voice weirdly breathless as she cracked an egg.

Damian glanced over at her, and sighed, "I'm guessing he's a master chef or something. But seriously, how hard can brownies _be_?"

Lindsay groaned. "I _know_! I make these at school all the time, it's this obsolete freaking equipment!" she chucked the egg covering in the bin and poked at her mixture with the wooden spoon.

"I get the feeling that the Principal here only cares about winning..." Damian grumbled as he peered down at his own mixture and grimaced. "It looks like dog-meat."

"It's supposed to, since we got the crappy ingredients." Lindsay told him. "Oh, Figgens loves to win - just like Charlie Sheen."

Damian looked confused, "Charlie whom?"

Lindsay just rolled her eyes, "Help me stir this egg in." she requested, passing the cup with the egg mixture over to him.

"Since you asked so nicely." Damian retorted and took the cup. "Yours looks decent!" he whined as he became to tip the egg into the pot, with Lindsay stirring maniacally.

"It'll get better, we had to do this last year." Lindsay added reassuringly.

Damian emptied the cup and put it back on Lindsay's counter. "Bloody oath, I hope so." He muttered and returned to his side of the counter. "What do I do next, again?"

Lindsay rolled his eyes. "Crack your egg, idiot." She told him, not unkindly as she reached for her plate of flour. "This is a _lot _of flour." She observed bluntly.

"How many brownies are we supposed to make?" Damian asked, blinking.

"I'm not sure." Lindsay answered and took the pan off the burner slowly. "I think we just tip the mixture into the tray and when it's cooked and cooled, cut it up."

"Matheus didn't cut his up, though..." Damian told her, doubtfully.

Lindsay shrugged, "Maybe he had to do something and he'll cut it up when he gets home."

Damian arched an eyebrow, obviously still doubtful. "Help me with my egg, yeah?" Lindsay put her plate down and held her hand out for the cup, which Damian passed her without saying anything.

"Get ready to stir like hell." Lindsay warned him and began to tip the egg in, giggling at Damian's determined face as he stirred, "I think that'll be enough for now."

"Thanks, Miss. Lindsay." Damian grabbed his plate and dumped the flour in the pot. "God, these better taste good."

Lindsay nodded understandingly as she dumped her own plate's contents into her pot. "They do, actually. Kind of amazing, actually."

And with that, the two started stirring madly, grins appearing on their face once the mixture became far more smooth.

"I wonder if it tastes nice..." Damian thought aloud and took out his spoon, eyeing it with a greedy smirk.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Taste it, McGinty."

Damian grinned at her and dragged his finger along the spoon. "It's not gonna kill me, is it?" Lindsay shook her head and giggled. Damian licked his finger and gave Lindsay a thumbs up.

"You are an idiot." Lindsay told him, and got her tray out. "You got your baking paper?" Damian nodded and Lindsay passed him the baking spray. "Spray it on the tray and put the paper on top of it. It'll come out heaps easier once it's cooked."

Damian did as he was told and passed Lindsay the can back. "So, I just tip it...?" Lindsay nodded and mimicked Damian's earlier actions with the spray as Damian grabbed his pot and tipped it into the tray.

Lindsay tipped hers and put them both into the oven, because Damian wasn't game.

"What do we do now?" Damian asked, and Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"We clean the dishes of course." She threw a dishtowel at him and grinned. "Because that's how we roll around here." She winked playfully.

"Oh, great..." Damian groaned and pulled the towel of his shoulder. "I'm drying, I take it?"

"It's an American thing. To make the newbie dry." Lindsay shrugged complacently.

"Dang."

* * *

Everyone was definitely early to Glee, surprising Mr. Schuester and Blaine.

Mr. Schuester was obviously celebrating silently, patting himself on the back for getting his kids so interested in Glee for the first time since Melody left.

Damian nibbled on his brownie, ignoring everyone's envious stares(minus Lindsay and Matheus, of course) and gulped it down quite happily.

"Since we're all here early, I suppose Blaine can entertain you with stories of our old members." Mr. Schue told the group, who grinned back eagerly.

Blaine chuckled and turned to the group, who were all staring back at him happily. "So, who was I up to?"

"Mercedes!" Alex and Ellis called, and then giggled at each other.

"Right." Blaine agreed and nodded. "Mercedes is over in California, too. But she's living in Hollywood, as far as I know. I haven't really heard from her since I graduated. She's at CU, studying music - she was never really interested in Broadway, believe it or not. I don't know what you've heard about her, but she was the 'Chocolate Diva'. Rachel was 'Caramel', and Kurt was the 'White Chocolate' one. Since Rachel and Kurt were Broadway bound, everyone just kind of assumed Mercedes was too, but she wasn't and she isn't planning to be any time soon."

Alex looked a little disappointed (Mercedes Jones was his main inspiration and he hoped to work on Broadway with her one day...), but was happy to hear about the woman who had inspired him since he joined New Directions.

"Uh, who next?" Blaine pondered and clicked his fingers in victory. "Artie! So, Artie's over in Texas attending some directing school, I can't place the name - damn. I'm sucking with remembering the names, aren't I?" Most of the class responded with a loud 'yes!', making Blaine pout. "Anyways, he has a girlfriend called Mallory, and last I heard; was top of his class, but that doesn't really surprise me. Artie's a fantastic director, all he needs to do is hone his skills." He shrugged.

"Sam, next, I suppose." Blaine thought for a little while, seemingly not sure what he could say about the blonde boy. "He's in New Haven - with Quinn, but he's not in College, he has a job as a personal trainer. He lives with Q, but they're just friends, but who knows with those two?" Mr. Schue gave a small laugh as Blaine continued, "He's really similar to the Sam he was when he graduated.."

Mr. Schue raised a hand before Blaine could move onto someone else (_who was left, again? ... Was there anyone else left? _Lindsay blinked), "Maybe we can move onto our homework assignment for now, and I'll reveal the next part of this week's task." The curly-haired man suggested, and Brad-the-Piano-Man fumbled for his sheet music.

The club agreed warily, surprising both Schue and Blaine who were hoping for a little more eagerness - Blaine put it down to nerves, knowing how hard it could be performing something you had barely any time to prepare for in front of a person or persons you barely knew.

"You guys ready?" Mr. Schue tried, his eagerness making Emily and Ellis roll their eyes in perfect synchronization, causing Bryce (who was in the middle of them) to snicker. "Come on guys!"

Brad raised an eyebrow at the class, who slowly jumped back into action and prepared to perform, making the pianist smile at the two men in front of the room, who both grinned back in an almost blinding fashion.

The piano rang out a beautiful melody (Blaine sighed as he seemed to go back to another time), and everyone glanced over at Emily who smirked back as she stood.

_Like a fool I went and stayed too long._

Emily sat down, winking at Blaine who chortled in response. During the exchange, Alex had stood up and began to sing.

_Now I'm wondering if your love is still strong_  
_Ooh, baby!_

Alex sat down beside Ellis, who grinned at him as she stood up, her grin making Schue blink (Ellis was believed to be cynical by the majority of her teachers...) and she laughed at his expression before taking her turn.

_Here I am; signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours..._

She sat down slowly and Blaine looked for the next singer, not quite realising that Ellis wasn't done just yet...

_Mmm..._

Blaine glanced back at Ellis, who was still grinning at him in a playful manner. After a moment, Blaine grinned back as Bryce stood up.

_Then that time, I went and said goodbye_

Emily leant over to press a kiss to Bryce's cheek as any good kind of-girlfriend would do (Samuel's jaw clenched for a moment, but clenched after a millisecond). Hannah stood up, her smile still-ever present.

_Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry - Ooh, baby!_

Hannah and Cameron hi-fived and Cameron stood as Hannah sat.

_Here I am; signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours! Ooh, uhh!_

Schue and Blaine blinked at the vocal run, but Brad grinned inwardly - he knew this kid had it in him.

The class grinned at their teacher's stunned expression as there was a little instrumental break.

Samuel nudged Lindsay and she let out an almost audible laugh as she leapt to her feet.

_Seen a lot of things in this ole' world_

Damian stood up before Lindsay could even lower herself an inch.

_When I touched them, they did nothing, girl_

Lindsay felt her cheeks heat up, even though she knew she had no reason too, and her and Damian sat as Marissa rose.

_Ooh, baby, here I am; signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours. Ooh, yeah!_

Blaine nodded along approvingly, making the club beam back at him. Sam and McKynleigh stood up as Marissa sat down lightly.

_Oo-wee, you set my soul on fire!_

_That's how I know you're my only desire!_

McKynleigh and Samuel grinned at one another and fist-bumped as they sat back down. Blaine glanced over at Mr. Schue and grinned brightly at him as Matheus stood.

_Here I am; signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours - ooh!_

And then everyone sang, looking like they were having the time of their lives (and maybe, just maybe, music had given that to them - that sense of unity, of happiness).

_Here I am baby,_  
_signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours_

_Here I am baby,_  
_signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours_

_Here I am baby,_  
_signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!_

Blaine, Schue and Brad all clapped (all being surprised that they managed to pull together such a decent performance in less than two days at the very least) in an eager fashion, and the club just sat down heavily, grinning in acknowledgement.

* * *

Once everyone had cooled down, Blaine began to give them critiques on their performance (Ellis, Matheus, Bryce and Alex kept pulling faces at the rest of the class in an effort to lighten the tense atmosphere) and for some reason, everyone seemed eager for the critiques (See, Schue never told them what they could do better - just that their performances were amazing) and after about twenty minutes of straight noise from Blaine - he stopped.

It was an almost harmonized intake of breath from the room, all wondering whom the winner of the challenge would be.

Blaine looked almost amused, but managed to keep his composure as he announced, "And the winner is Matheus."

Everyone looked towards Matheus, who was just... sitting there, as if he hadn't heard what Blaine had said.

"Dude, he said you're the winner." Samuel murmured, with a laugh clear in his tone.

Matheus blinked over at him as the room erupted in cheers for the tiny teen, with the three men up front joining in.

(Brad was still rooting for Cameron and Ellis, but oh well).

"So, what do we do now?" Damian asked once everyone had quietened down, and Mr. Schuester tilted his head slightly.

It was Emily who answered the question though, but she answered it with another question. "Blainers," Blaine arched an eyebrow at the nickname, "Tell us more about the Unholy Trinity." Marissa and Lindsay looked at her as if she was mad. "What?"

"I know you're all excited about what Sylvester said to us earlier, but I'm not all that eager to learn about her former leading-three Cheerios." Marissa snapped, making basically everyone blink at her (sans Samuel and Lindsay, the former confusing Marissa).

Blaine seemed to understand, if only vaguely. "I can do that." He said to Emily, and decided not to comment on Marissa's outburst, which everyone thought was the best thing because a mad Marissa was rare and dangerous.

Marissa huffed and leant back into her chair, as Alex rubbed her arm in an almost comforting way, but he looked... really confused about the whole thing.

Emily flipped her hair and grinned at Blaine, "Goodie!" Bryce rolled his eyes and sighed as they all settled in for another story-telling session.

"I suppose I'll start with Santana," Emily purred in approval. "Back in high school, Santana was the Head Bitch in Charge #2. She was flirty, oozed sex appeal but she seemed cold - at least, that's what I've heard." The man shrugged. "As I think I mentioned before; she's studying Law. She's been with Brittany Pierce for about... Oh man, I don't even know - it'd be four years by now, I suppose? Maybe five? Anyways, she's changed - a lot. Not even joking here, I saw her change. I met her about the time when she started to realise that maybe she was in love with Brittany, so I saw her _change _and it was absolutely amazing - Look, I won't ramble about that, I'll move on now. Like I said, I live with her and Britt, and she's probably my best friend, really. It's nice to see this other side to Santana - this soft, tender side that she never really showed all that much in High School - I would've hated to miss out on that."

Everyone was a little silent after that - not expecting such a heart-felt explanation from Blaine.

Marissa was tentative when she spoke again, "Could we hear a little more about Quinn next?" Lindsay's eyes darted over to the girl who was two seats away from her, but the redhead just shrugged without looking over at her friend.

"Sure." Blaine answered complacently and began, "So, Q. Quinn was... different. She had a tough start at McKinley. She joined the Cheerios and quickly scaled the social ladder, with her impossibly small waist thanks to Sylvester's magic diet." Another glance at the three Cheerios, who averted their eyes quickly. "I was never told all the details of Quinn's experience as a Cheerio, but according to Kurt and Rachel - she was... anorexic," He looked at Marissa for a second, before his eyes flickered back to the Club in general. "And I - Quinn is an incredibly strong young woman, I somewhat admire her for her strength, I could never go through half the stuff Quinn had to go through before becoming this amazing woman that she is now... She put on this tough face, and fooled every-everyone! It's terrifying, that she could so easily fool us all-"

As Blaine and Lindsay expected, Marissa had stood up and briskly strode out of the room, not even looking back at the people she'd come to see as her family (well, she saw most of them as family).

Everyone was silent, so several heart-breaking sobs could be heard from outside.

Eventually, Lindsay stood up and brushed her Cheerios' skirt. "I'll go talk to her." She said softly and strode out of the room purposely, her heart breaking as Marissa's sobs intensified.

* * *

Marissa was seated against a section of lockers. Her knees were embraced, and her hair was let down of its usual pony-tail. The sobs emerging from her mouth rebounded off the walls, "I'm so sorry, Linds." She got out as the other Cheerio sat beside her.

"Don't be, sweetheart." Lindsay whispered as she slung her arm around the other girls' shoulders. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't - I don't know..." Marissa murmured, glancing up at the other girl - Lindsay still thought Marissa was one of the most stunning girls she had ever met, in a completely platonic way of course. "I just needed to hear that - that Quinn got over it, 'cause maybe-maybe I'll get over it, just like her."

"You will, Mars." Lindsay smiled a little. "I promise you, you are as every little bit as strong as Quinn Fabray. And you have me - and you have whoever else you wish to tell, you have us. I love you, 'Riss. You're one of my best friends, you always have been, since I met you in Freshman year. I will help you. No. Matter. What."

"I love you too, Linds." Marissa whispered. "What did I deserve to get a friend like you? I mean, your abusive ex-boyfriend just turned up and all of your closest friends know what happened to you - and yet, you're still here, comforting little ole' me."

Lindsay just sighed as she rubbed Marissa's shoulder. "That's what friends do." She provided in explanation, her tone terribly soft. "And Marissa, you are so much... stronger then you believe - I'm the one who should be in awe of you."

"Let's agree to disagree on that then," Marissa retorted and wiped away her tears gently. "Can we just stay out here for a little while? I don't want to go back in there just yet..."

"We can stay out here for as long as you need, doll." Lindsay replied quietly, and Marissa let out a small, vague laugh at the pet name.

"I don't deserve you."

Lindsay was taken aback by the statement - she wasn't expecting it, who would? "And yet, I beg to differ." She replied evenly, trying to cover up her shock.

It seemed to work, since Marissa just sighed in return, "I love you."

* * *

Marissa and Lindsay stayed outside the choir room for quite a while - long enough that Samuel had to come out and tell them that Glee was almost over, so they had to go in because everyone was worrying about Marissa (Sam and Lindsay both pretended they didn't see the guilty look flash across Marissa's face).

Samuel, Lindsay and Marissa headed back into the choir room, and Emily attacked the redhead with a hug, muttering several apologies.

"It's okay, Emi. You didn't know, I didn't know, it's okay." Marissa whispered into the girls ear and pulled away.

Everyone took their seats and looked towards Mr. Schuester and Blaine, who were just smiling at the show of closeness between the two Cheerios.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you about the next phase of this assignment. Matheus - during your free period tomorrow, come to the choir room - Blaine'll be here and ready to talk to you." Mr. Schuester told the small boy, who nodded back in acknowledgement. "You're all free to go! Get outta here." he shooed them out of the room, and everyone left gladly.

"Han, am I still dropping you off?" Lindsay asked her best friend as the room emptied out (Mr. Schue and Blaine left with the other kids, and Damian was waiting for Hannah).

"Uh - yeah. Do you mind if you drop Damo off too? He lives next door." Hannah asked, flashing Damian a grin.

Lindsay shrugged, "Sure. Is he alright with it?" Damian nodded slowly and the three then set out for the car park.

"What was wrong with Mars, Lindsay?" Hannah asked, and Lindsay had to giggle at her best friend's inability to go around the bush when asking such a question.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." The smaller of the two girls replied simply and shrugged as she unlocked her car. "Han, in the back. Damo, you're in the front with me." She winked at the Irish boy playfully who rolled his eyes in the same manner.

Hannah obeyed happily as she pulled back the driver's seat and lumbered into the back seat. "As long as she tells me soon... I hate seeing Marissa sad." Hannah frowned a little, and Lindsay couldn't help but agree mentally as she pulled her seat back to its proper position.

Damian looked like he wanted to say something as he opened the door to his side, but decided against it and sat in his seat silently.

"So. What do you think of America, Irish?" Lindsay asked as she hopped into her seat and chucked the keys in the ignition.

Damian glanced over at her with a light grin. "I think I could like it here."

Lindsay chanced a glance at Hannah via the rear-view mirror. The two girls grinned at each other.

"America loves you."

* * *

**Okay, I'm changing the day-plan.**

**This is the end of day two, so Day Three **_**would **_**be next, but I've decided to completely skip over Wednesday and Thursday every week unless I deem it necessary.**

**So, next will be Day Five - Friday. **

**Day Four aka Thursday, was when the Gleeks performed 'Firework' on stage for Blaine and Will, and Day Five is when the call-back list is posted etc. etc. **

**I want you to remember, although I use the Glee Project's assignments as a base, I do my own version of the assignments, I'll explain it now.**

**Monday - Homework Assignment announced.  
Tuesday - Homework Assignment completed/End-Of-Week Assignment announced (Mr. Schue sends out an e-mail to each member with the sheet music and their parts underlined).  
Wednesday - Practicing for Sectionals/End-Of-Week Assignment practice.  
Thursday - End-Of-Week Assignment performed.  
Friday - Call-back list is posted (the three doing the Last-Chance performances are put on the list, everyone who is safe is put on a separate list on which they are given fictional 'parts' of a play that Brad-The-Piano-Man wrote)/Last-Chance Performances.  
Saturday/Sunday - Chill days/No Glee sessions... yet.**

**Day 5 will be one chapter - Glee. ^.^**

**Saturday will be one chapter - the day of Damian's 'initiation' and Sunday will be two chapters.**

**The next chapter is called; A Minor Fall, A Major Lift.**

**Damian gets antsy about this so-called initiation that Bryce forced him into attending. Samuel, Cameron, Matheus and Bryce have a talk with Damian about 'Damsay'(Alex and Marissa proudly announced the couple name in Thursday's Glee). Ellis and Lindsay talk before the call-back list is posted, and come to a shaky truce and Lindsay's mother makes a scene. McKynleigh and Cameron get to know each other a little better.**

**... Did that hint at McCameron? If so, you might be disappointed. I don't have any endgames sorted out - Damsay is the only one I'm sure of.**


	7. A Minor Fall, A Major Lift

**In chapter 2; I wrote something I feel like I need to clear up.**

'**The class chorused its agreement, even the jocks and Cheerios.'**

**The Cheerios: Lindsay, Marissa and Emily.  
The Jocks: Bryce (Track) and McKynleigh (Swimming). Of course, the latter doesn't wear her Letterman. **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. I don't own any songs or celebrity personalities you see here.**

**This is a short chapter, but Friday-Glee chapters will usually be small as Matheus, but the next chapter will probably be amongst one of my longest - so forgive me?**

* * *

"Lindsay?" Ellis Wylie - look that up in the dictionary and you would not see 'nervous' as one of the definitions.

And yet, here was one Ellis Wylie; nervous as heck.

The Glee Club was waiting outside the door to the choir room while Mr. Schue and Blaine were deliberating over the call-back list.

Ellis had been wanting to talk to Lindsay for a while now, but she was never really sure how to start the conversation - Lindsay was _never _alone! Samuel, Marissa or Hannah were _always _by her side and Ellis really just wanted to be alone with the Cheerio.

But, back to the story - Lindsay glanced down at Ellis (not in the foreboding way most of the others did) and smiled a little. "Yes, Ellis?"

"Can we talk?" Ellis glanced over at Samuel and Emily who were standing behind Lindsay (deep in conversation, may it be said) and added, "Alone?"

Lindsay tilted her head but nodded anyways, excusing herself from two of her closest friends. "What's up, Ellis?" The taller girl asked softly as they moved away from the group crowding the door.

It took Ellis a little while to reply, and once she did, she was terribly slow about it, "Why aren't we friends, Lindsay?"

The question made Lindsay halt, and Ellis almost-immediately regretted asking the question, but she _really _wanted to know.

Ellis and Lindsay had known each other since Elementary school, and yet they had never been friends - and the smaller girl had a feeling that Lindsay was almost as curious as her as to the reason why.

"I always felt as if we were trying to one-up each other," Lindsay answered gently and the two resumed walking down the hall (further away from the curious group). "Like we were in a competition, but there was never gonna be just one winner."

Both girls were silent as the words sunk in, and Ellis couldn't help but wonder _when _exactly Lindsay had gotten so-freaking-wise.

It was like she was channelling Albus Dumbledore (yes, Ellis adored _Harry Potter_. Her and Matheus would have HP marathons every couple of weeks).

"Maybe we can change that, yeah?" Ellis asked hesitantly. "And look, this isn't just because of Derek or whoever - I've been thinking about this for a while, just all that crap gave me the push I guess I really did need."

Again, Lindsay didn't answer for a little while and Ellis almost felt like running away and pretending this conversation never happened. Lindsay probably thought she was an idiot!

"Maybe we can." Lindsay murmured softly, and Ellis had to blink at the girl's soft tones - the old Lindsay was usually loud, abrasive and talkative.

... Ellis definitely liked the new Lindsay better than the old one.

(She seemed to be the only one, because everyone seemed to yearn for the outspoken leader they once had).

"Thanks, Lindsay." Ellis sent the girl a tentative grin, and Lindsay sent her a brilliant smile back.

"Let's get back before Mr. Schuester and Blaine post the results!" Lindsay suggested, suddenly eager and Ellis nodded in agreement.

The two girls turned back around and blinked at the definitely smaller group than what they had left behind. "Em! Where'd the boys go?" Lindsay called out, and Emily glanced up at the two (she didn't bother to hide her shock).

"They took Damian for a little 'talk'!" She answered with a shrug, but the malicious smirk she was wearing told both Ellis and Lindsay it wasn't as innocent as Emily was playing it to be.

"About what?" Ellis asked, carefully masking her concern (yes, she cared for the new kid. Shut up!).

"They're talking about Damsay!" Alex piped up, still proud of himself. McKynleigh rolled her eyes at the name.

Lindsay was still confused, "Damsay...?"

Marissa rolled her eyes at her best friend. "I explained this to you on the phone last night! You and Damian equal Damsay!"

"... How do you guys come up with this stuff?" Lindsay asked eventually, directing the question at Marissa and Alex, who simply grinned back mysteriously.

"But seriously, I'm curious!" Hannah added, her grin still present. "I'd love to come up with couple names!"

"You came up with Bremily." Alex reminded her with a shrug. "Bryce and Emily, for those idiots who don't understand portmanteau's."

Lindsay arched an eyebrow and glanced over at Emily who was wearing one hell of a poker face.

"It's not my fault I missed out on the damn crash course or whatever!" Ellis interjected, and everyone laughed at her pout.

"But, seriously - where'd they go?" Lindsay asked, and everyone suddenly remembered the question which Lindsay had asked to start with.

"That way, I think." McKynleigh waved her hand in the direction of the gym, causing Ellis and Lindsay to blink at each other.

"... I'll go grab them, all right?" Marissa proposed, internally smiling at the two girl's concern. "I'll tell them that Mr. Schue and Blaine are almost ready."

"Thanks, Marissa!" Ellis grinned at the taller redhead who smiled warmly back.

(Maybe they were becoming that family that Schue went on about in practice - like the first New Directions, maybe they could make it together, friends forever and all that cheesy stuff that only happened in the movies.

Maybe, just maybe, they could all get along and be a family).

"You're welcome, Ellie." Marissa responded as she dashed off down the hall.

"Ellie... I like that." Ellis said aloud and smiled a little to herself (Matheus and McKynleigh never gave her a nickname. It was always just 'Ellis').

McKynleigh smiled faintly, as she mulled over the thought of possibly losing her best friend to the popular girls in Glee.

Ellis didn't notice how silent McKynleigh was being, as she was deep in conversation with Alex about the other couple name's he and Marissa had come up with.

"Mickey!" Hannah's voice made the Southern girl blink, and she glanced over at Hannah and Lindsay who were looking at her - as if they were expecting her to say something.

"I'm sorry, yes?" McKynleigh asked politely, and Emily snorted at her tone.

"We asked if you were coming to the Club sleepover tomorrow night..." Lindsay to reminded her kindly, trying not to laugh at her obliviousness.

"Oh, right!" McKynleigh blinked again, she didn't really think that they honestly wanted her to go to the sleepover, that the invitation was only out of convenience. "Probably not... I don't really want to intrude on you, Linds."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, but laughed softly. "You're coming, it's a Club sleepover after all. All for one and one for all!" she grinned and Hannah fist-bumped her.

"So much cheesiness." Emily scowled, but it was obvious she was just playing.

Blaine poked his head out the door and blinked at the small group, "Where are the boys... and Marissa?"

"Talking about Damsay." Alex provided with a shrug.

"Oh, right. Well, give us a yell when they're back - we're ready to post the results." Blaine surprised everyone with knowing what Damsay meant, but nobody questioned it as he closed the door again.

* * *

"Wha-What are we doing here guys?" Damian glanced around the gym shiftily, and then back to the four teen's in front of him.

Matheus and Samuel shared a look and smirked at the boy's nervousness.

"We need to talk, Damo." Bryce started, his smile a little more welcoming than Cameron's. "We've seen the little looks you send Lindsay during school and rehearsal."

"What looks...?" Damian blinked at the group. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't bullshit a bullshit artist." Samuel retorted, but his tone had no malice. "Just don't hurt her, dude. You know she's been through a lot of crap - we're just looking out for our friend."

"Sam, I don't know what you guys are on about - I think Lindsay's a great girl but I-I don't like her," Everyone gazed disbelievingly at him. "I mean it!"

"Who do you think you're foolin', Damian?" Cameron asked curiously. "Look, we're pulling the big brother card, since her brother's are rarely around - You hurt Lindsay, Emily, Sam, Bryce, Matheus, probably Marissa and I will hurt you - got it?"

Damian sighed a little and surveyed the group again with wary eyes. "I'd never hurt Lindsay..." he told them quietly, "She's been nothing but good to me since I got here - I'd never take that for granted. I would never hurt her."

"We know that, Dam." Matheus interjected hurriedly. "We're just looking out for her, like Sam said; you probably did it back in Ireland."

"I did, yeah..." Damian muttered, and sighed. "I'm not gonna go after her, guys. Not unless she wants me too." His voice was small, and Cameron almost winced at the defeated tone.

"All right." Bryce placed a hand on his shoulder a grinned a little at the smaller Irish boy. "If anyone was to go out with her, I'd want it to be you." He shrugged lightly.

"Boys! Schue and Blaine are ready." Marissa skipped into the gym, looking oddly pleased with herself. "If you're done scaring poor Damian about Lindsay, we can go and see the results!"

Damian seemed glad for the escape, and all-but raced out of the gym and down the hall, leaving the boys and Marissa laughing at him very openly.

* * *

"Who wants to go have a look first?" Everyone was awkwardly standing around the choir room door, and it was Marissa who broke the silence.

"Matheus should..." Samuel suggested, "Since he won the homework assignment and shit, he should be through." Lindsay agreed with Samuel's reasoning and glanced over at Matheus.

"I guess you're right..." He nodded a little. "I'll go first, yeah?" He slowly walked up to the list and peered up at it, before his figure sagged in relief.

Matheus turned back around, and nobody had to ask how he'd went, since the grin on his face told all. "Sam, you go next."

And so, everyone went through that cycle; going up and then choosing someone else to check the lists next.

Bryce wasn't all that surprised to find himself on the call-back list, since he'd had an argument with Mr. Schue while they were practising for 'Firework'.

Ellis, though was completely bewildered as she found her name on the separate list. She wondered what she did wrong; perhaps she hadn't connected with the song enough, or maybe even the audience.

Damian simply shrugged as he found his name on the other list; he'd been expecting it. He knew that he hadn't moulded with the group as well as Mr. Schue would've hoped (meaning, he stuck with Lindsay, Cameron, Hannah and Matheus for most of the time).

"What now?" Hannah asked the question that everyone was wanting to voice.

Blaine and Mr. Schuester appeared with three bundles of sheet music (Bryce groaned, his throat was sore).

"Bryce, _Just The Way You Are_." Blaine handed the taller boy a bundle of sheet music, "Go. Practice while you can." Bryce scuttled off to an empty classroom somewhere down the hall.

"Ellis, _Big Spender_." Schuester handed Ellis another bundle and the small girl left without another word.

"And Damian, _Jessie's Girl_." Damian took the bundle from Blaine with a heavy sigh. "Can I ask for help with this?" He asked, sounding suddenly tired.

Mr. Schuester shrugged, and Samuel rolled his eyes; of course Schue hadn't thought about that.

"I don't see why not." He answered eventually. "But only from one person."

Damian didn't need to say anything, but he glanced over at Lindsay and jerked his head down the hall.

Lindsay sighed in a dramatic fashion, but grinned at Damian. "If I must! C'mon, we'll use the auditorium."

The Club shared a smirk as Damian and Lindsay ran away from the group.

"They are so cute..." McKynleigh said dreamily. "Any luck cracking Damian?" she was suddenly serious as she turned to Cameron, who shrugged back.

"I guess. He said that he was interested in her, but wouldn't go after her unless she wanted him too." Cameron sighed.

"If it's meant to be, it'll be." Blaine interjected with a sly grin. "Just trust that fate will put those two together."

* * *

_- After Glee -_

Samuel and Lindsay glanced at each other with grins.

"You end up liking that assignment?"

Lindsay smiled lightly. "I liked it very much, thank you."

"Good." Samuel ruffled her hair, "Now. Drive me home!" Lindsay laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"Whom you love."

"Sadly, Sam. Sadly."

* * *

**Meh. From the first scene onwards - this was me; ._. why is this so shit, ohmygod WHY.**

**Next chapter is called: I'll Be There.**

**(Finally) McKynleigh and Cameron get to know each other better. The Club bond, and Damian is put through the trials of every member of Glee, and Marissa uses this to her advantage.**

**Small summary, but I promise it'll be worth the vagueness!**

**Lastly, I'm writing up a one-shot, so the update will be a little later then usual, but it's coming. I promise!**


	8. I'll Be There

**Disclaimer: DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT.**

**Ellis: SAY IT, BISH!**

**... I don't own a thing.**

**Nelson: Haha!**

**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE - WRONG SHOW DUMBASS.**

**Everyone: o_O**

**I'm in an aggressive mood, so I'm not gonna say anything else - because I'll probably be all Santana-ish. **

**BUT GUYS. LINDSAY PEARCE REPLIED TO ME ON TUMBLR. I'M CRYING. I CANNOT EVEN. SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE WEIRD. I'M CRYING SO HARD AND I CANNOT STOP SMILING.**

**Also, about McCameron; I never said they spoke, did I? ;)**

* * *

"You're not gonna make Damian cry, are you?" Alex's question made Lindsay stop flittering around, trying to make everything perfect for the sleepover.

"... No." Lindsay replied, looking utterly confused.

Alex had arrived at Lindsay's house ridiculously early, but Lindsay found she didn't mind the divo's company.

"Well, Marissa told me that you asked Emily and Bryce for help with Damian's initiation, and when those two are involved..." Alex trailed off, but it was quite obvious what he was going to say.

Lindsay rolled her eyes in response, "All right, I'm gonna tell you what they have planned for Damo - you do not tell anyone until it's time, right?"

Alex nodded, looking eager for potential gossip.

"Everyone comes up with their own initiation on the spot. And Damian has to carry them out - no matter how bad or disgusting or embarrassing they are - it seems kinda lame now, but we both know how the others can get." Lindsay finished with a smirk.

"That is... actually, a pretty good idea." Alex said slowly, as he played with the white fringe of his scarf. "Why were you, Em and Bryce whispering all the time then? It seems like a pretty simple idea."

"Oh, we had heaps of other ideas!" Lindsay assured him with a small laugh. "We just decided that one would be best, since everyone got to help out."

"Way to be a team player," Alex mused. "How long until everyone else gets here?" he asked, not that he wasn't enjoying Lindsay's company - but he missed his other friends.

"Sam said that he, Em and Marissa were gonna get here at like 3, so ten minutes 'til they get here," Lindsay pondered for a couple moments about the others, "Ellis will probably walk here with Matheus, so half-an-hour for them, I'm guessing. McKynleigh, Cameron and Bryce'll be twenty minutes, and probably so will Hannah and Damian. Am I forgetting anyone?" she asked curiously, as she threw her sleeping bag on one of the couches.

"No, that's everyone..." Alex fluffed a throw pillow. "What else are we gonna do?"

"Watch movies, eat fatty foods, gossip." Lindsay shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure yet, I'll just take it as it comes, yeah?"

"Sounds good!" Alex trilled. "Can I go make myself a sandwich? I didn't have lunch before I got here."

Lindsay blinked, and then frowned. "Of course you can, Alex! Why didn't you tell me when you got here? I would've made you something right away!"

"It's all right, Lindsay," Alex shook his head as he stood up. "Be right back!"

* * *

"The party can start now guys!" Emily skipped into the room and flopped onto one of the couches gracefully. "Where is everyone?"

"We're early, Em!" Samuel rolled his eyes and hugged Lindsay, "S'up, bright eyes?"

"Alex is in the kitchen." Lindsay replied, ignoring the obvious nickname. "Hi, Emily. It's nice to see you too." She whacked Emily with a pillow.

"No violence! Not yet, at least." Emily smirked, and threw the pillow back up at Lindsay.

Marissa snorted gently as she threw her pillows on Emily's head. "No. Violence now." Samuel nodded in approval and dumped the three sleeping bags on Emily's feet.

"You're all so mean." Emily said, muffled. "ALEX! Come help Emily!"

Alex wrinkled his nose as he appeared in the door frame, finishing off a sandwich. "Why would I help you, gurl?"

Marissa and Samuel high-fived and Lindsay just snickered at her friends.

"Y'all are mad." She stated plainly, and everyone (apart from Emily, of course) smirked back at her.

"But you love us!" Marissa told her in a sing-song voice, her grin almost manic.

"Mad." Lindsay repeated, as Emily threw the pillows at Marissa and Samuel, who blinked in surprise.

"... Pillow fight?" Alex suggested sheepishly, and Lindsay threw him a death glare.

Emily, Marissa and Samuel seemed not to see the glare though, and had what could be called a mini-version of a major pillow fight.

Lindsay sighed dramatically and turned to Alex. "You know, it was better when it was just you and me." She told him seriously, and nodded.

Alex grinned as he walked over to Lindsay, skilfully avoiding the flying pillows. "You know what, Linds? I have to agree with you."

* * *

"They've gotten weirder." Cameron whispered to McKynleigh, who nodded back.

See, Cameron, Bryce and McKynleigh got caught in traffic and came about twenty minutes later than Lindsay expected. So, they'd walked into the house, expecting to be berated on their lateness - but, NO. They'd walked on the weirdest pillow fight ever.

Samuel, Marissa and Emily were in the middle of the room, walking in a circle while eyeing each other.

"CHARGE!" Emily jumped on Sam's back and Marissa attacked his front. The two then proceeded to pummel the poor boy with their pillows.

Hannah, Alex, Ellis and Matheus were in the corner, in a heap with plenty of pillows hitting... well, everything.

"Ow, ow, ow. LEGGO OFF MY HAIR, MATHEUS!" Ellis screeched and blindly swung her pillow at what she thought was Matheus, but was instead the wall.

Alex looked terrified as he let go off Ellis' hair and glanced over at Matheus, who looked absolutely horrified as Hannah whacked him with the pillow in the back of the head.

"... It was Alex." Matheus said in defence, and Alex whacked him with a pillow too.

"Start running, Alex." Hannah told him wisely as Ellis jumped on him and absolutely attacked him with her pillow.

Lastly, Damian and Lindsay were sitting on one of the couches, watching their friends with amused smiles, while an untouched bowl of popcorn lay on Lindsay's lap.

"They're crazy," Lindsay told Damian lowly, "I mean, what _are _they doing?" she eyed Samuel in particular, who had just fallen to the floor with a rather loud 'thump'. Emily and Marissa cackled loudly.

"Having fun?" Damian shrugged, taking a handful of popcorn finally. "Look at them, they're having the time of their lives." He said, and then had his handful.

Lindsay glanced over at him and rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go join them, then?"

"Because, they all look very... involved with their own battles." Damian said once he swallowed the popcorn, and grabbed the bowl for himself. "Besides, you're some good company." He nudged Lindsay, who blushed lightly in return.

Bryce dismissed himself from Cameron and McKynleigh, and took the opportunity to jump into the spot next to Damian, who jumped but thankfully managed not to drop the popcorn.

"So."

McKynleigh glanced over at Cameron and arched an eyebrow, while the boy just shoved his hands in his jean pockets and shrugged back.

"So, what?" McKynleigh pressed with a sigh.

Cameron picked up a rogue pillow, and smirked at McKynleigh.

"... No!" McKynleigh exclaimed as Cameron pummelled her with the pillow.

"I will dominate you!" Cameron promised her as McKynleigh finally grasped a lone pillow.

"Watch and see, Mitchell. Watch and see..."

* * *

It was six o'clock before everyone settled down completely, and they were seated in a circle around a number of pizza boxes.

"We should do this more often." Hannah said, once she swallowed the last bite of her slice. "I mean, how much do we really act like a family, huh?"

"Good point," McKynleigh agreed around a mouthful, making Cameron nudge her playfully.

Also, everyone was kind of surprised at the friendship between the Southern beauty and nerdy local, but nobody had the balls to ask about it, Alex almost did though (and Lindsay was just happy that McKynleigh was melding in with the group, finally).

"We should do this once every couple of months." Matheus put in, as Ellis was picking at the pineapples on his slice, "... What _are _you doing?"

Ellis glanced up at him mischievously and grinned. "Nothing."

Hannah snorted.

"Give me that!" Matheus snatched the pizza back and took a healthy bite of it.

"Loser." Ellis retorted and started picking at Bryce's pizza.

"Like you can talk!" Bryce swatted her away and held his plate protectively.

"But, Micky and Matheus are right!" Marissa piped up, staring at Samuel who was eating her slice happily. "You and Ellis," she added grumpily.

Samuel just smirked at her.

"Bi-monthly club sleepover?" Cameron suggested, toying with his glasses.

"Sounds good." Emily concluded.

"It's a plan." Lindsay agreed, tugging on the blanket Samuel had draped (okay, he threw it over her, but draped sounded much more sophisticated) over her.

Damian was smiling; maybe, just maybe, he'd managed to find a real family.

* * *

Again in a similar circle(but much later), the students were all resting in their sleeping bags (but it was obvious none of them were planning to actually sleep).

"What now?" Matheus asked curiously.

"Initiation!" Bryce and Emily sung and fist-bumped, grinning at each other.

Damian's smile sagged noticeably, and Alex nudged him playfully.

"Cheer up, handsome." He quipped, and Damian blushed deeply in reply.

Marissa perked up and glanced over at Lindsay, "So now you're gonna tell me what we're doing?"

Alex and Lindsay shared a look, and nodded subtly at each other.

"We're gonna give him dares, basically." Lindsay shrugged.

"Ooh." Marissa and Ellis looked at each other sceptically. "Don't copy - Oh c'mon!"

Hannah felt like she had déjà vu. Samuel and Cameron were first, and then Marissa and Ellis? God, it was just getting weirder and weirder.

Bryce snickered, and then tried to cover it up when Ellis turned her glare on him.

Damn, midget could be scary.

"Who goes first?" Matheus asked. He was still chucking from Marissa and Ellis' little episode, though he was much more subtle than Bryce.

"Sammy, you go." Emily suggested, and the dreadlocked boy looked up from his conversation with Cameron.

"... What?"

"Dares for Damo." McKynleigh rolled her eyes, and Samuel threw a pillow at her nonchalantly.

"Right," Samuel thought for a bit. "... Sing 'Nobody's Perfect', the Hannah Montana version, to one of your friends back home. On Skype. So we can all see."

Damian stared at him. "What in the bloody hell is Hannah Montana?"

Emily and Marissa were cackling by this point, and Cameron was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"I'll go grab my laptop," Lindsay told them and stood up. "Don't kill Damian while I'm gone, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Matheus and Samuel saluted her, and Lindsay shook her head before running upstairs.

* * *

"Read!" Lindsay passed the laptop over to Damian carefully, and he took it slowly and read the lyrics on screen.

"... This is for girls!" He exclaimed, passing the computer back to Lindsay in disgust.

"Obviously." Samuel smirked, and he and Cameron fist-bumped.

"What's your Skype?" Ellis asked as she took the laptop and clicked onto Skype. "Where's the video camera? Oh man, we need to film this."

Samuel ran off and came back within a minute, but he was carrying a camera upon his return. "Check!"

Damian sighed deeply, and gave Ellis his login details.

"Okay, we have four people online..." McKynleigh announced, announcing Ellis who hadn't noticed the girl behind her.

"God, McKynleigh!" she blew out a breath and whacked her on the shoulder. "You don't sneak up on little people."

"Who's online?" Bryce prompted.

"Some dude called 'Mario-Luigi'InOne." Everyone gave Damian a look, who shrugged.

"A chick named Ashley, simple screen name."

"Like you can talk, yours is Ellis Wylie!" Matheus shot back, and tried to move Emily, who was sitting on him.

"Are you comfortable, or..." Hannah asked as she glanced at the both of them unsurely.

"I'm perfect, senorita!" Emily chirped as Ellis read out the next name.

"IrishStereotype - Let's do him!" Ellis grinned at Damian, who sagged.

"... Must we?"

"Yes, we must!" Alex giggled.

With a big sigh, Damian took the laptop and requested a video-chat with their 'victim'.

"He said yes!" Lindsay grinned as everyone tried to fit themselves into the video frame (they all just wanted to see 'IrishStereotype's face).

"Do you know how early it is?" A boy croaked, as the call began.

"Sorry, Dillon." Damian said apologetically, and Cameron nudged him.

And so, Damian sung a _Hannah Montana _song to his old best friend.

Everyone was in hysterics by the time Dillion hung up, mid-song.

"All right, all right! Stop it!" Damian huffed as he closed the laptop down. "No more Skyping, deal?"

"Deal!" Hannah wheezed.

* * *

Everyone reassembled into the circle, and Bryce suggested that they just spin the bottle to see who went next.

Samuel spun it, and it landed on Ellis, who looked thoughtful.

"Wear your underwear over your pants and run around outside, screaming 'I'm Captain Underpants!'."

It was safe to say that Damian went as red as a tomato, and everyone was tackle-hugging Ellis.

"... Can I pass, or?"

"No passes!" Emily, Bryce and Lindsay sung.

"Dammit!"

* * *

Ellis spun next (Damian reluctantly did her dare, and Lindsay's neighbour looked almost pleased at the display of humiliation) and landed on Hannah.

"Put ice cubes down your pants," She said after a moment.

"I want kids, y'know!"

Marissa and Samuel couldn't stop laughing at that (McKynleigh was sure that they'd finally cracked).

* * *

__**[I'm skipping over the dares, yes. But, I don't really know how to write them up - so, this is how the story will go. We give the dares, we get Damian's reaction, and then someone from the club's reaction, perhaps multiple members.]**

"I hate you all." Damian muttered as he walked around the circle (he refused to sit down, because he was afraid that his kiwi's would shatter. Matheus told him the notion was ridiculous, but Damian refused to listen).

Ellis just rolled her eyes and spun, "Damian. Do you want to give up and not be initiated, and therefore not one of us?"

The rest of the club jeered in agreement.

Damian picked up a pillow and threw it at her, just as the bottle stopped on Alex, who raised an eyebrow.

"No violence!" Ellis pouted.

"French kiss Lindsay's dog." Alex grinned, and Cameron offered a fist for him to bump. "What do you think I am? A Neanderthal!"

Cameron rolled his eyes and turned back to Damian, who looked utterly shocked.

"Poor dogs..." Matheus commented, and then added, "Well, dog."

Lindsay sighed. "They'll be traumatised."

"Thanks, Linds." Damian scowled at her, and Lindsay simply giggled in response before going to fetch her dog.

* * *

About half-an-hour later, a very embarrassed Damian sat back in the circle, having finished ten dares.

"Who's last?" Bryce wondered aloud as he looked around the circle, trying to figure out who hadn't given the Irish boy a dare yet.

"Marissa!" McKynleigh called, and Alex instantly perked up.

"All right," Marissa's smirk was almost glorious, "Damo, kiss someone that you like."

Damian's eyebrow rose slowly, and then he glanced around the circle, to see that everyone was smirking back at him (apart from Lindsay, who looked almost afraid).

"Pass?"

"No!" Ellis interjected hurriedly. "I-I mean... No, no passes! You heard Bryce, Em and Lindsay."

Damian sighed, but didn't move from his spot as he nervously looked around the room. "I-I like you all." He argued meekly, his eyes darting back and forth between McKynleigh and Lindsay (the only two who weren't smirking monstrously at him).

"Fine. Someone who you like _like_." Marissa corrected, and crossed her arms expectantly. "Go on."

"I d-don't like _like _anyone, Marissa." Damian told Marissa, frowning lightly. "I barely know half of ye'."

Everyone was a little more sombre after that, feeling like they had finally tricked Damian into revealing his feelings for Lindsay.

"All right..." Marissa sighed, recognizing defeat.

* * *

"What now?" Bryce asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Let's just get to sleep." Lindsay suggested with a shrug, and everyone agreed hurriedly, snuggling down into their sleeping bags and struggling to get comfortable.

"Night guys!" Hannah said, and it was obvious she was smiling.

"Night, Han." Lindsay and Damian replied, and then went dead quiet.

Samuel was trying to hold in his snickers, to no avail and soon enough - everyone was giggling into their pillows.

"Night, idiots!" Lindsay called eventually, and turned the lights out.

* * *

Typically, that'd be the end of the night, when the lights were turned off and soft snores began to fill the air.

But no, for Lindsay and Damian - it was just the beginning.

* * *

Lindsay squinted as a light came on, and waited as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. "Who is it?"

Someone coughed as they shuffled about the kitchen and sat on the bar stool next to Lindsay's, "It's me, Damo."

_Just my luck. _

"Oh."

"You know how Marissa said I had to kiss someone I liked?"

Lindsay sighed and nodded warily.

"I lied." Damian revealed feebly, anxiously running his hands across the bar counter. "There is someone I like. A lot."

"Who?" Lindsay felt almost sick, why was she even asking?

Damian glanced over at Lindsay, and she quickly averted her gaze. "Don't you know?"

Lindsay played with her fingernails, "Should I?" Her tone was terribly tiresome, and she leaned forward slightly.

"Yes, Linds. You should know." Damian said simply, gazing at her - almost intensely.

"Who is it then? Marissa? McKynleigh?" Lindsay winced lightly, unaware of Damian's gaze.

Damian raised one of his eyebrow lightly, and when he spoke, he was firm, "Look at me, Lindsay."

Lindsay sighed and glanced over at him, her expression frightfully blank.

And Damian kissed her.

* * *

So why didn't Marissa feel accomplished?

With a sigh, the redhead turned away from the kitchen door only to stumble into someone who quickly steadied her.

"Didn't your Daddy tell you it isn't nice to spy?" Samuel teased, as he released Marissa.

"Who said I was spying?" Marissa retorted with a roll of her eyes. "What are you even doing up?"

Samuel grinned, "Let's leave Linds and Damian in peace, shall we?" and he dragged Marissa to the smaller kitchen.

"So?" Marissa prompted, lifting herself up onto a bench.

"Couldn't sleep," Samuel shrugged and crossed his arms. "How about you, madam spy?"

"I just... I wanted her to be happy, Sam. She... she puts us all ahead of herself and, and she deserves to be happy." Marissa was completely sincere in her explanation, but she felt as if it was all in vain - Lindsay was going to do what Marissa usually did best - close off, bury herself in Glee, with Cheerios, with the yearbook...

She'd completely avoid Damian. Hell, Lindsay would probably avoid most of them.

Marissa cursed inwardly.

"She does, 'Riss. You're right," Samuel shrugged with his usual passive look, but his eyes seemed worried. "But we both know Lindsay, and she isn't going to like you meddling - and that, _that _in the kitchen? She's going to feel like you pressured Damo into kissing her, that his feelings aren't real. She's going to do what Lindsay does best - worry and misread. And probably run away from all this crap, hell, I really don't blame her."

"You're not helping." Marissa frowned.

"C'mere," Samuel sighed and held Marissa close to him. "It's all gonna be okay, all right? Eventually. I promise, 'Riss. I promise. They'll find each other in the end. Blaine was right, you gotta trust."

"You're right, you're right..." Marissa mumbled, and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome."

"Now. You're gonna tell me about you and Emily."

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Haven't you done enough 'matchmaking'?" he smirked, almost victoriously.

"Hey! I'm just curious." Marissa laughed as she stepped out of his embrace. "Now, go on."

That moment was when a tear-streaked Lindsay decided to burst into the kitchen, blink at them, and then run through to the lounge room.

"... Crap." Both Marissa and Samuel groaned.

Damian appeared at the door and offered the two a weak smile. "Lindsay been through 'ere?"

They both pointed towards the door, and Damian promptly brushed past them and went after Lindsay.

"Matchmaker von Bleicken, you've got some explainin' to do." Samuel waggled his finger at Marissa, who giggled at his weak Ricky impression.

"Let's just keep the faith, hm?"

* * *

**Okay.**

**So, I haven't watched Individuality yet, but I have my favourites;**

**Charlie(he has a lovable personality), Nellie(reminds me of Lindsay and Hannah put into one - amazing voice, but tends to get ignored because she isn't as striking as Shanna, Ali or Aylin), Abraham(his hair is reason enough to love him, but I follow him on tumblr and twitter and I actually love him more than I did Damian last series), Blake(I admit, I really want to see him with no shirt on, but he seems really fun and his voice is... UGH), Tyler(not the best voice of the gang, I'll admit... but his story interests me, and I loved his ABC, weirdly) and Dani(I don't know. She's just too adorable, and her voice is beautiful, I love it).**

**Additionally, Aylin, Michael and Mario are people I really want to see more of. (Again, I wants to see Michael's shirt off.)**

**For the people I haven't mentioned; I tolerate them. I know barely nothing about them, so I can't hate them.**

**Maxfield getting voted off, though? Sadface. Glee needed Country. Who gives a shit if he can't sing any other genre - McKynleigh and Maxfield should do a duet. **

**Anyways, here are my rankings as to who will win and where everyone else will place;**

**14) Maxfield.**

**For obvious reasons, but I hope to see an EP from him. I'd download it off iTunes.**

**13) Ali.**

**She just doesn't pop for me. And with Dance-ability next, she'll struggle(Samuel and the others won't be all too hard on her, I hope.) **

**Her voice is bland, too. It just doesn't stick with me like Aylin's, or even Maxfield's.**

**12) Tyler.**

**Dude probably auditioned for the show at the worst time for him. Sucks for him, and it actually hurts me to put him so low.**

**But I loved his ABC, and his part in Here I Go Again, unlike most people - so I'll just put those on repeat when news gets to Australia that he was eliminated.**

**11) Taryn.**

**Don't hate me, I know a lot of people love her. **

**I, however, don't. **

**If she's in the background of a shot, I don't really see her. Even when she's in the forefront of the shot, I'm more distracted with her clothes than her face or her voice.**

**Gurl got some pipes though. This seasons McKynleigh, awesome pipes - but possibly too kind to function on a reality show.**

**10) Michael.**

**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, TAHLIA. DON'T VOTE OFF THE EYE CANDY. HELL.**

**Sorry, but less-striking Taylor Launtner(or however the effing hell you spell it) is only good for so long. If he takes his shirt of in whatever episode this is, though - he'll give Ryan a hard-on, and we'll get out eye-candy for another week. **

**Anyways - real reason he's here. Like Ali, he doesn't pop for me. After listening to 'Edge Of Glory', I was thinking about Tyler's pants and his horribly squeaky voice (and my dread he'd be kicked off first) to be thinking about squinty Michael. Who's voice is decent, but nothing memorable.**

**If he can dance, though, I will knock him up a couple spots, because Glee needs new dancers. **

**9) Aylin.**

**However much I absolutely bloody love her voice, I get the feeling that she can't act for shit. And people will get bored with her, because basically everyone was expecting a bitchy Marissa.**

**No such luck, just a jokey flirt.**

**THAT HAS THE HOTS FOR BLAKE BUT SHOULD GO OUT WITH CHARLIE. (Watch this space, these two will date. WATCH.)**

**If she pulls out that voice she used for 'Without You', she gets spot number 6, though.**

**8) Shanna.**

**Marissa-syndrome.**

**Perfect singer, she's likable and her and Blake are the next Cameron and Marissa that people shipped for some damn reason. (Part of said ship.)**

**Ryan will put her down in the bottom three one week, and get rid of her for some dumb reason and the regret it in later weeks.**

**7) Blake.**

**He will have taken his top off by now, all right?**

**Although I love his voice, it no longer sticks with me - no longer pops when it comes up on a track. **

**6) Lily Mae.**

**I don't know. Her pipes aren't as powerful as Aylin's so far, and... I really don't remember her. Which is a red flag, because I usually root for the 'big-boned' girl, as I'm one myself. (: Anyways, she'll get this far because Ryan's a dick and will string her along only to break her at the last possible moment.**

**5) Charlie.**

**Just missing out on the top 4, Charlie! Dang. **

**Reading his blog entries and Facebook page things, he didn't seem to quite grasp that it WAS a competition and not a ploy to make friends.**

**Also, I like Cory Monteith, and this guy is a fucking dead ringer - give or take a couple features. **

**And for that reason alone, that he doesn't quite get it - he misses out.**

**4) Abraham.**

**I admit that I'm slightly playing favourites, but I think Abe deserves to be here - if not higher.**

**I love him. His voice, his hair, his ethnicity, just him. He also has this undeniable presence.**

**Am I the only one disappointed that he's gay, or.**

**OR IS THAT A RUMOR CLAIRE FED ME?**

**3) Nellie.**

**It kills me not to give Nellie the top spot, but I'm trying to be kind of objective.**

**Her voice is different to anything on Glee, and like Abraham, has this... presence.**

**2) Dani.**

**The Damian of this series, madam Dani has been dubbed.**

**1) Mario.**

**I'm a sucker for a blind guy, and Mario's voice is just the icing on the cake. **

**But we all know this isn't how it'll turn out, so let me cry in my corner.**

* * *

**This story will be on a slight break(two months, maybe three, I dunno), as I'm having a little trouble, and I'm planning a new story with The Glee Project kids from both series. During season 2, maybe late season 1 of Glee.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND MY RAMBLINGS.**


End file.
